<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon Has Three Heads by Silversong203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128233">The Dragon Has Three Heads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203'>Silversong203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bran remains strange, Dragon Rider Daenerys Targaryen, Dragon Rider Jon Snow, Dragon Rider Visenya Targaryen, Dragonlords, F/M, Jon Snow Doesn't Join the Night's Watch, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Mythology - Freeform, No Twincest, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, R plus L Equals V And J, Secret Pacts, Time Jump, Wargs &amp; Warging (A Song of Ice and Fire), secrets come to light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon bit down on his bottom lip hard, feeling the metallic taste of blood on his tongue knowing how badly he wanted to tell her this was his home and not hers. He was a Stark from his mother's side and she a Tully of Riverrun, if anything her home was in the south and not the North.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragon has Three Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not canon based.<br/>It was meant to be a one-shot until I reread it and played out the scenes in my head realizing it was overlapping and kind of confusing, so broke it up and redid it into three parts.<br/>Mostly Jon pov, no twincest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/><br/></p><p><em> <strong>"Jon wondered if his father had known what the Wall would be like. He must have, </strong> </em> <em> <strong>he thought; that only made it hurt the worse. </strong> </em> <em> <strong>Even his uncle had abandoned him in this cold place at the end of the world."</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Jon III, AGoT)</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Daenerys</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   'I don't want to be his queen.'</em>
</p><p>Even now she could hear herself begging her brother not to make her marry the savage Dothraki horse lord.</p><p>Yet listen to her, he did not, too blind to see what was before him in his pursuit and lust for power as he drank greedily of his summer wine seething a scowl on his face cursing the savages before him as they danced and mounted each other in the spot where a man was just savagely killed by another, over a woman the two wanted to take in the open, his blood still on the ground apart of his intestine laying there next to it.</p><p> </p><p>Turning her head away as her savage husband gruffed beating his bare chest at something one of his bloodriders said to him until the two laughed when his dark eyes fell on her. </p><p> </p><p><em>You should've fled when you had the chance,</em> she could hear her own voice scold her. There were so many chances yet she took none of them, too scared in thinking what Viserys would do to her if he ever found or, or worse the part of her that did not want to part from her brother fearing the unknown while praying to gods she didn't believe in that he would have a change of heart, knowing if the roles were reversed she would've not allowed herself to be fooled by Illyrio's sweet words. The only good thing the magister had done was gifting her three dragon eggs he claimed had turned to stone over the years, yet when she picked up the biggest one of them all that reminded her of the dragon with crimson eyes she saw in her dream the night before, surprised to feel the warmth and pull coming from it.</p><p> </p><p>Drogo rosed motioning her to walk with him as she turned her head towards where he was pointing when a copper-skinned man appeared walking alongside a horse, as Drogo said something in Dothraki to her which only made Dany flinch noticing how her brother smiled up at her from where he sat below.</p><p> </p><p><em>Was it time for the bedding ceremony?</em> Would these savages rip her clothes off of her just like the men in Westeros, humiliating her?</p><p> </p><p>"A gift for the khal's wife," Jorah said seeing the worried look on the princess's beautiful face, knowing the girl wanted nothing to do with this marriage, or wanted to be sold off for an army he was sure her brother would never receive.</p><p> </p><p>Hissing to himself, Jorah wished he was a better man in this situation. A true knight would've taken the princess away, keeping her safe, instead of being here on the pretense of serving his rightful king just to gather information on the Targaryens for the Spider and Robert Baratheon, just so he could receive a pardon and return home to Westeros.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fell on the beggar king who he pledged to shield knowing the young man's days were probably numbered. If the Dothraki didn't kill him first, surely the usurper's assassins would. Viserys was weak, stupid, and mad from what Jorah witnessed after knowing the man for but a few days, and Westeros would sooner swallow him and these Dothraki men if they ever crossed the Narrow Sea. If he had any sense he would've married his sister to one of the Martell brothers or one of lady Olenna's grandsons and gain a true Westerosi army, instead of wanting savages he will never be able to control. </p><p>Dothraki followed strength and Viserys lacked that as well as many other things one would look for in a strong leader.</p><p> </p><p>Dany turned to ser Jorah causing him to push his thoughts on her brother behind him where they belonged deciding instead to take her hand as he helped her down from where she sat towards where her new horse awaited. "All Khaleesi's are gifted fine Dothraki horses to ride alongside their Khals." He smiled at her, yet did not miss the way the princess flinched at his words.</p><p> </p><p>Touching the soft hairs of the horse, Dany marveled at how soft it felt, "how do I say thank you in Dothraki?" She asked seeing the longing look her husband gave her.</p><p> </p><p>"There are no words for thank you in Dothraki, Khaleesi." Before she could utter another word out, Drogo picked her up placing her on the horse, causing Dany to yelp out at the intrusion of his hands on her, feeling her skin crawl wanting to ride away from here and away from these savages.</p><p> </p><p>"Make him happy sweet sister," Viserys whispered for her ears only a sick glee in his lilac eyes knowing once his sister was mounted and fucked he would have his army using whatever ships Illyrio would provide to get them across into Westeros.</p><p> </p><p>How long she followed behind her husband, Dany knew not, all she knew was it seemed as if time stopped her thoughts clogged with wanting him to take them close towards any cliff allowing her to jump from it, anything was better than being mounted by a savage.</p><p> </p><p>Drogo gruffed pointing towards a tent in the opening next to a running stream covered by trees.</p><p> </p><p><em>Swish, Swish,</em> Dany heard suddenly as arrows flew from the darkened woods causing her to fall from her horse suddenly when the horse became startled.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to scream wondering if the usurper's assassins had finally found her and Viserys, it wasn't like Illyrio kept it quiet that the Targaryens were staying with him at his manse, but didn't as she looked in front of her, seeing Drogo slumped over his horse before falling on the ground his body punctured in arrows as a girl who looked similar to her and around her age walked out from behind the trees, the wind blowing her silver-blond hair as she released the remaining arrows into Drogo's already dead body, turning to her after.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, aunt Daenerys." She smiled prettily her violet eyes sparkling in the wrays of the evening sun that glowed on her.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Visenya </em> </b> </span>
</p><p>Her aunt was a timid little thing, she observed watching her pick around the boiled eggs and fried bread on her plate choosing to eat the honeyed dates instead, yet Visenya was happy all the same to have her here living with them.</p><p>How many years had it taken just to locate her and Viserys only to learn once they arrived in Pentos that her uncle, <em>no not uncle,</em> she corrected herself as soon as the thought came to her.</p><p>Viserys Targaryen was no family of hers, nor was he a real dragon for that matter even if he styled himself as the rightful king of Westeros, and head of their house.</p><p> </p><p>What kind of person would even, or for that matter consider selling his own sister to a savage for an army?</p><p>Just the thought made her dragon blood boil knowing those savages would never cross the poison sea for anyone, and even if they did how sooner would they die there once word spread that Dothraki savages were in Westeros?</p><p> </p><p>Viserys was a fool and probably just as mad as his father to even believe a man like Illyrio Mopathis that he would gain an army by selling his sister to Khal Drogo, or that Targaryen loyalist would sooner flock to him in welcoming him back to Westeros to rid themselves of the usurper.</p><p> </p><p>Just the thought of Viserys made her think of her brother, wishing he was here also, hating the fact they could not return to Westeros or the North without putting her uncle and his family in danger, the Spider's web was wide and purple eyes would be hard to hide even in the cold North.</p><p> </p><p>"You're watching me again," Dany laughed throwing a date at her niece who caught it in her hand putting it in her mouth instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I can't help myself, I am just happy to have you here finally with us, and now all that is missing is my brother," Visenya replied sadly, feeling the tug in her heart whenever she thought or spoke of him, wondering if he also had a good nameday with their Stark family, especially since she managed to spend hers with Dany.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to meet him also," Dany chuckled widely, "I can only imagine how mad Viserys would be if he was here and learned there was someone else with a better claim to the iron throne."</p><p> </p><p>"I can only imagine him ripping his hair out like a mad man." Visenya retorted amused at the thought of Viserys growing even bitter at learning of the existence of her and her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Dany sighed thinking back to a time when Viserys was good to her, "he wasn't always mad, but having to sell our mother's crown and being called the beggar king by so many who did something to him."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya took Dany's left hand into hers, rubbing it softly, "I'm sorry we never found you two in time, but I am glad we did before that savage mounted you like a broodmare, I don't think I can ever forgive Viserys for doing this, even now I can not think of Viserys without wanting to harm him."</p><p> </p><p>Dany used her free hand to cover both Visenya's, "then let us think of only happy thoughts before you drag me into the garden for training this morning sweet niece, maybe even your brother we have yet to meet."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Jon</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The air was brisk and sharp that late afternoon when their small party set out beyond the wall for him to swear away his life at the end of the world when his head started pounding like a hammer beating down hard against nails as they slipped through the dark twisting narrow path of the iced wall leading out towards the haunted forest.</p><p>Yet Jon made no complaints or any attempt to draw his horseback into the darkness of the tunnel, fearing he'd only get himself frozen and lost or worse fall off his horse from the splitting feeling of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the hood of his cloak to shade his face as they entered out into the opening, Jon's eyes suddenly burned while his vision blurred from the light of the setting sun as he looked back behind him taking note of how the wall seemed to weep melting tears the further they rode out behind Bowen Marsh who led the way alongside the ranger who accompanied them.</p><p>To his left, he could just make out Sam buried down in black furs staying the cold away, his chestnut horse trotting slowly along the snowy path, while to his right Ghost stayed close to him sensing something was wrong not wanting to leave his side to go off hunting. Something Jon was glad for knowing he and his direwolf were of one mind.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to stand straight after dismounting after two hours of riding, Jon looked towards the night's sky where a bright star glowed lighting its way towards the east, it was bigger than the other stars glowing just like the full moon.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok boy?” Bowen shouted at him to get his attention. The young man's head was turned down the entire ride there making him wonder if he was having second thoughts about any of this. Heavy is the weight of swearing one's life away especially for green boys who have never experienced the feel of a woman.</p><p> </p><p>"The boy is fine, but we won't be if we don't get this over with," Dywen said sniffing the air around them as the woods fell silent. The sooner they left the easier his nerves would be even for a ranger like him who'd been on many ranges over the years never once feeling at ease until he was safely back behind the walls of Castle Black, fearing no wilding but what lurked beyond the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll leave the horses here, these are the sacred grounds of the old gods.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you followed the faith of the seven,” Sam stammered to the red-faced lord steward feeling the chill soak through his bones under his furs while pulling his horse towards the oak tree opposite the head steward's garron wanting to get this over with and safely back beyond the wall, fearing being trapped here by wildings knowing he'd sooner meet his end for not knowing how to fight or lift a sword properly.</p><p> </p><p>“I may follow the seven, but I am of the North, the blood of the first men flows through these veins the same as the lord commander and your friend Tarly," Bowen said his northern burr thicker than Jon's as he motioned his right hand pointing towards the opening where tall dark like trees rose out of the ground that must have been here for thousands of years. “Beyond here and into the small grove is where you two will speak your oaths before the old gods.” He said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the grove Jon stumbled causing his breath to go out of him as he fell causing Dywen to rush over to help him up seeing the boy was unconscious, "lord steward Marsh I think best we leave this place and head back, forget having these green boys swear there vows tonight, even if you believe these grounds sacred belonging to the old gods." His wary eyes flew towards the nine weirwood trees the sap from their red eyes bleeding red like lord Snow's direwolf as his eyes swept over all the crows squawking the same word at the same time <em>'king, king, king.'</em> Were they warning them he wondered?</p><p> </p><p>Bowen Marsh frowned making his way towards the ranger since Tarly stood still in one place while the direwolf licked his master's face, "pray tell me how many ranges have you gone on over the years Dywen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough to know we should probably head back and do this another time m' lord, the bastard is unconscious and needs to be taken to maester Aemon."</p><p> </p><p>"We will take him after this one says the words of the Night's Watch so we aren't ordered to come back anytime soon. Now help me rest the boy against one of the trees," Bowen ordered seeing how hesitant Dywen became his eyes flashing towards the trees. "Pray tell me you aren't afraid of some crows?"</p><p> </p><p>Dywen could feel his anger bubbling inside of him as he grabbed the young man's feet while Bowen took his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sam's face grew pale feeling the need to piss himself there watching Dywen and Bowen lean Jon against one of the weirwood trees.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here Tarly," Bowen beckoned him waking Sam from his reverie, yet the fear in his heart remained causing him to walk over towards them slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Kneel and say your oath so this won't be a waste."</p><p> </p><p>Sam wanted to decline but one look at the lord steward caused him to swallow those words as he stuttered out the oath of the Night's Watch. "Hear my words, and bear witness to my vow," he recited, his voice filling the twilit grove. "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."</p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>Jon felt as if he was floating on thin air wondering if he was dead when he suddenly opened his eyes seeing the same bright star he saw earlier glow so bright in front of him.</p><p>Raising his left hand over his eyes no longer feeling the splitting headache he felt earlier as a woman masked in glowing stars appeared before him, her voice soft willing him to listen to her every word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"To go forward you must go back to a song as old as time, brother of ice, husband of fire."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned at her words, knowing he was already a brother to ice from his Stark blood.</p><p> </p><p>Yet what bothered him was the last set of words to her song, needing to know what she meant by the husband to fire part.</p><p>He was a bastard and would take no wife or father any bastards, yet when he opened his mouth to speak no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Two truths must you learn before you leave this land, one on this night from the old one, another in the heart of the North where the winter rose rests, the other's you will learn when the trial of three begins."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next time Jon's eyes opened, he expected to find himself waking from a dream, instead, he awoke to the sound of laughing a playful voice ringing out, <em>"you'll have to catch me first."</em></p><p> </p><p>Jon rose then from where he laid squinting his blinking his eyes shut then open again, seeing nothing but weirwood trees with different faces around him as a silver-haired man dressed in all black chase after a young lady dressed in blue who laugh between the trees she hid behind. <em>"Arya?"</em> Was the first thought Jon had, seeing the mirth in her grey eyes while her dark brown hair became stuck to her face from all the sweat there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When did his sister take up wearing dresses? And who was this man with her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I am sure you have questions," Jon's head turned to the hooded figure standing next to a smiling weirwood tree.</p><p> </p><p><em>Where did he come from?</em> Was this the one the masked lady mentioned to be the old one? "Who are you? And where am I?" Jon asked rising to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"I am known by many names, and this place is called the weirwood net, it houses the memories of the past and that of the dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean I am dead?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are not dead young dragon."</p><p> </p><p>Jon glared at the hooded stranger, <em>he was no dragon, he was a wolf, a Stark bastard,</em> "you must have me mistaken my lord, I am no dragon, I'm just a bastard, <em>a Snow,</em> bastard son to Lord Eddard Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Two truths must you learn before you leave this land, the first the lie that must be slayed and the truth revealed, now take my hand to learn the truth of who you are."</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly Jon took the pale wrinkled hand of the man as different faces and places flashed before his eyes, a union under the same smiling weirwood tree he saw earlier between the wolf maiden and the dragon prince as two kings guards stood to the side watching the gray-haired Septon wrapped their hands together while the two said the words of the faith of the seven.</p><p>“Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger.   </p><p><em>“I am hers" </em>  </p><p><em>"I am his”  </em>  </p><p><em>"And she is mine"  </em> </p><p><em>"And he is mine.”  </em>  </p><p><em>“From this day, until the end of my days”  </em>  </p><p><em>As they sealed their union with a small peck on the lips.  </em>  </p><p>“Let whoever, who would try to come against this union, be cursed by the seven.”</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>"Quickly get him on the cot by the hearth," Aemon said after he was awoken by a breathless Sam, claiming Jon fell unconscious before he managed to say the words of their oaths and was now speaking words in high valyrian that made no sense about slaying lies.</p><p> </p><p>"Se zaldrīzes ēza hāre heads, morghe māzigore issi se lēda ziry se Bantāzma" Jon murmured, his eyes closed with visions of the past invading his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Walking inside the room, Aemon stopped moving squeezing down Clydas shoulder causing the man to spin his head around, "Is everything ok maester? Do you need me to get you a chair?</p><p> </p><p>"No, take me to the boy, then leave us, including you Tarly I need to be alone with the boy."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's safe to leave you with the bastard's direwolf maestor, supposed he maws you down here? The beast is wild and belongs beyond the wall."</p><p> </p><p>"He won't harm the maestor, Ghost only harms those who harm Jon," Sam yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be fine, Clydas now both you and Sam wait outside, no one is to enter unless it's the Lord Commander."</p><p> </p><p>Aemon waited until he heard the footsteps leave the room with the door shutting before speaking,  "can you hear me, Snow?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon begged for the man to stop after witnessing the way three-year-old princess Rhaenys, <em>no not just princess but his older sister,</em> be pulled from under their father's bed by Amory Lorch only to be stabbed over and over by a man possessed that could only be described as evil, while his brother's head was smashed into the wall and his mother Elia raped and split in half with Aegon's blood still on Gregor Clegane after Tywin Lannister gave orders to kill his brother and sister wanting no Targaryen heir remaining alive.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the pain of seeing his father die on the Trident, and his siblings along with their mother murdered inside of the Red Keep, did nothing to prepare him from watching his mother bleed out giving birth to a silver-haired sister, while he came into the world a few minutes after to the sound of swords clanking outside the tower's window.</p><p> </p><p>How long Jon stayed there on his knees watching his mother cry out for her brother when Ned Stark entered into the room that smelled of blood no longer looking like the quiet wolf so many thought him to be, but a wild one with disheveled hair and sweating like a pig as he rushed by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jon wanted nothing more than to comfort his mother, watching her try her best to touch him and his sister, cooing to them both while a wet nurse and midwife held them since she was too weak to take them in her arms, her left hand grasping what looked like withering winter roses touching as she spoke just above a whisper to Ned. "Visenya, for the name my husband wanted her to have for the prophecy, and Baelon for my wolf pup who looks so much like a Stark, a true King of Winter."</p><p>Lyanna gasped trying to catch her breath, "you have to protect them, if Robert finds out he will kill them, you know he will. <em>Promise me, Ned, promise me." </em></p><p> </p><p>"I will, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Jon watched his mother smile a thining smile as life left her eyes, the withered roses slipping from her hand, causing Ned Stark to take hold of her body engulfing her into his arms sobbing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you know the truth of your birth and now it is time for you to wake," Brynden said touching Baelon's shoulder before the boy could ask any more questions he wasn't ready yet to learn.</p><p>Jon's eyes fluttered to the sensation of something wet licking his face, "Ghost," Jon groaned turning his head to the side, seeing the maestor sitting there his blind eyes wet from fresh shed tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I should've known there was no way an honorable man such as lord Stark would've fathered any bastards, pray tell me boy did you come here knowing the truth of your birth?"</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing honorable about Ned Stark," Jon barked, "the man promised my mother to take care of me and my sister, yet lied to me all my life allowing his wife to treat me like I was below her."</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt the tears at the back of his eyes, "he took me away from my sister, I don't even know where she is or if she's alive." His hands curled into a fist, recalling Benjen's words <em>"you don't know what you'll be giving up."</em> Did Benjen also know the truth?</p><p> </p><p>"Both he and his brother allowed me to come to a place like this without telling me the truth of my birth," Jon began waving his hands around letting the tears flow freely. "I would've lived and died here without knowing the truth."</p><p>   </p><p> A sinister thought came to Jon then, "Or maybe he wanted to wait until I swore my life away before telling me the truth of things to protect his friend's precious throne, the same precious friend he now rides North away from after witnessing the kind of man Robert truly is when he ordered Sansa's direwolf be killed. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even demand Sandor Clegane to be locked up for killing the butcher's son who did nothing wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"He did help to keep you alive and safely away from any assassins Jon, he kept his promise to you and I suspect he did the same for your sister, you just need to find out from him where she is."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think he will ever tell me maestor Aemon."</p><p> </p><p>Jon rolled his head back thinking of his mother and the words the woman with the star-covered mask say to him about truths causing him to wonder when did that promise Ned make to his mother turn to ash? and where was his sister? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn glared at the bastard standing in front of her with his head held high, while the pools of his dark grey eyes flickered from the fire of the hearth making his eyes seem black as obsidian as she wondered if her husband was foolish enough to send back for the bastard when she all but had him away from her and her children's lives, no longer worried about him taking what was rightfully theirs.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Catelyn asked with venom laced in her voice, yet the bastard did not flinch but stood strong in front of her. "Did lord Stark send you a raven requesting you come back to Winterfell?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mother please I will be asking the questions not you, I am the lord of Winterfell in father's absence," Robb responded quieting his mother without even looking at her, his eyes were only for his brother feeling the blossom in his chest growing knowing Jon was here, and soon his father and sisters would be arriving home also.</p><p>The pack would be back together soon especially now with Bran being awake.</p><p> </p><p>It was a strange feeling just being here inside these gray castle walls where both he and his mother and so many Starks before took their first steps, yet this place never felt like home only because of Catelyn Tully Stark.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the auburn-haired woman now as she glared her blue eyes down on him like he was the bane of her almost perfect life, a thorn in her side that needed to be weeded out and sent away from her existence to go live out the rest of his days and rot at the iced wall like so many murderers and rapists.</p><p>His only crime was being born of a lie her husband told her and so many others to save face, the thought of which caused the bitterness inside of Jon to seep out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to her with the fury of winter. "You have nothing to fear lady Stark, I shalt not be staying long," <em>not even for the night he wanted to say also.</em></p><p>"I shall be leaving once I pay my respects to the dead, after that, I shall never step foot inside of Winterfell nor the North for that matter for you to ever worry about me taking from you and your husband's children."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Robb was taken aback staring at his brother wondering what has gotten into him for saying such a thing. Surely even if Jon was of the Night's Watch he still expected to see his brother whether from him visiting Winterfell like uncle Benjen or Robb going to Castle Black himself. "This is also your home brother, where ever the road takes you, know you are always welcomed here."</p><p> </p><p>"He is not welcomed here in my home," Catelyn said scornfully as she turned to her son, "you may welcome him today with open arms but sooner when your father returns I guarantee you he will not remain here." She huffed, standing in an instant grabbing the hem of her gray wool skirt sending Jon one last glare before leaving to go back to Bran's room.</p><p> </p><p>Jon bit down on his bottom lip hard, feeling the metallic taste of blood on his tongue knowing how badly he wanted to tell her this was his home and not hers. He was a Stark from his mother's side and she a Tully of Riverrun, if anything her home was in the south and not the North.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he dared not, the walls had ears, "no Robb, Winterfell as never felt like home, your mother and father made sure of it." Robb made to say something until Jon raised his right hand letting him know he was not finished. "Like your lady mother said when she let it slip out that lord Stark sent a raven here letting you and everyone else know of his upcoming return back to Winterfell. While I was sent nothing, nor were you told to send word to Castle Black."</p><p> </p><p>Jon thought back to that evening he fell in the snow in the godswood beyond the wall, and of the masked woman whose face was covered in stars. "I suppose if I never fell unconscious the day I was meant to swear my life away like a prisoner I would be a sworn brother now." His thoughts went back to lady Stark, a smirk on his lips enjoying the way her eyes widened knowing his life was of his own and not that of the Night's Watch. </p><p> </p><p>"Where will you go then?" Robb asked breaking Jon from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Jon thought on it for a moment knowing he was going to go find his sister and find out what became of her, she was a part of him and was possibly the reason he often felt so alone. "I suppose go south, get warm, and explore those bloody lands I hear so much about from the men I met at Castle Black." Even now Jon could still recall the sad look on Sam, Pyp, and Gren's faces when he told them he changed his mind about joining the watch. Sam had hidden away in his room whenever he wasn't with the maestor only coming out when it was time for Jon to say his goodbyes.</p><p><em>He will be safe,</em> Jon thought knowing Sam was safe since he would be working with maestor Aemon and away from any combat causing a smile to tug at his heart for his great, great grand uncle who stood proud that day knowing their line would live on and safe away from Westeros.</p><p> </p><p>Standing from his seat Robb crossed the great table in four strides hugging his brother close feeling a sense of relief when Jon embraced him back just as tightly. "Know no matter what my mother says Winterfell will always be your home Jon, there will always be a hearth here to warm you, food and mead to fill you, and a brother who waits for you to return to him."</p><p> </p><p>Jon could feel tears prickle at the back of his eyes, yet he would not allow them to fall, "I will consider it." Was his reply when Robb pulled away from him though his hands rested on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I will leave you to say your goodbyes unless you want me to accompany you into the crypts?"</p><p> </p><p>"That won't be necessary, I won't be there long, plus I think if I allow myself to stay here any longer it will only make it hard for me to leave Winterfell." <em>To find the answers I seek and my sister.</em></p><p> </p><p>Placing a single winter rose in the hand of his mother's statue Jon let his hand roam over its face knowing the men who carved it did not capture the true she-wolf. "If I had known you were here all along I would've come to you just to talk and tell you about my day or just to place your favorite flower in your hand mother." Jon closed his eyes willing the tears and memory of his mother dying away, replacing them with the sound of her laughter thanking whoever that man was for the opportunity of knowing it.</p><p> </p><p>Opening back his eyes, Jon took a long-drawn-out breath knowing what he needed to do, "forgive me mother but I need answers, answers I think I will find inside your resting place."</p><p> </p><p>Using a hammer to open the tomb, Jon coughed as dust invaded his nostrils as he waved the torch around seeing a chest inside where the bones of his mother rested, was this the truth the woman spoke of? Placing the torch down he reached over to pull it out noticing the intricate engraving of the three-headed dragon where he ran his hands along wondering if there was a lock, which thankfully there was none.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another breath, it was now or never Jon told himself opening the chest, seeing clothes he suspected belonged to his mother which only caused Jon to pull them into his arms, knowing her scent was long gone from them, yet if he closed his eyes now, he could pretend her scent was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Placing them in his lap, Jon continued taking out more clothes until his hand felt something hard and warm against it as he reached in pulling it out, as he ran his eyes along with the gray-colored stone with red specs, feeling its warmth, while being drawn to it as if something was alive inside of it.</p><p>He knew from reading that Targaryens of old gifted their children dragon eggs when they were born, yet was surprised to know the tradition still occurred. <em>Was this his egg? Did it mean his sister also had her own egg?</em></p><p> </p><p>He shrugged the thought away, he needed to find the truth he was in search of before Robb came down or worse lady Stark sending someone down here in search of him.</p><p>Reaching his hand in feeling around the bottom of the trunk, Jon felt what seemed like a book, pulling it out seeing dated entries inside of it as he flipped through the pages only for a letter to fall out onto the dirt-covered floor.</p><p> </p><p><em>"To the Rightful King of the</em> Andals, the <em>Rhoynar </em><em>and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. </em></p><p><em>I</em> <em>f you are reading this I suspect lord Stark kept his word and told you the truth of who you are and of your noble birth. I am sorry you had to live your life as a bastard, but it was the only way to protect both you and your sister. For this I am sorry for never being there or taking you with us when we left Westeros for Essos, I wanted to, but I could not let lord Stark part from the only thing that looked so much like his sister. For this, I pray that when we do finally meet you would have had the time between then to find it in your heart to forgive me. To find the answers you seek head to Starfall and seek out Wylla, she knew your mother and I suspect you still look like her even after so many years."</em></p><p>
  <em>Your faithful servant,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ser Arthur Dayne</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Se zaldrīzes ēza hāre heads, morghe māzigore issi se lēda ziry se Bantāzma"<br/>"the dragon has three heads, the dead are coming and with it the long night"<br/>Ned returns to Winterfell and Jon arrives in Essos in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to thank you guys for your kind comments and the kudos you all left, it was very much appreciated. And now without delay part two of mah used to be one shot 🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Some secrets are safer kept hidden. Some secrets are too dangerous to share, even with those you love and trust."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Eddard VIII, AGoT)</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Eddard</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>His tired bones ached from riding hard for the North, for Winterfell, and for a home where the sweet embrace of his wife and sons awaited him and the girls' safe return.</p><p>Looking ahead and never behind, putting enough distance between himself, Robert, and those Lannisters with their infamous golden locks, green cat-like eyes, and smug looks, who thought anyone who wasn’t them were beneath them. Seeing them merely as roaches below their feet, ready to be stumped upon and squished.</p><p> </p><p>And these were the people his one time best friend, he thought of as brother all but in blood was married into and entangled with.</p><p><em>'You almost did the same...'</em> A voice called out to him like the swirling wind.</p><p> </p><p>Why his foster father felt it best for Robert to marry the lioness, Ned would never understand when there were so many other fair maidens from decent families who weren't tainted with the blood of innocents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Marry her to heal the realm, Robert.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'You too almost married your eldest daughter off to a Lannister.' </em>The wind mocked in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"I had to, I could not refuse my king, <em>nor my friend....</em>" Ned huffed out, his hot breath mingling in the cold air wondering if he was going mad or just hearing things that weren't there.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Even now he could still recall the argument between himself and Robert inside castle Darry's small hall that barely managed to fit both Lannister, and Stark men after he demanded Sandor Clegane be held and sent to the wall as punishment for the killing of the butcher's son, without the boy giving sworn testimony to his king on what transpired between him and the prince.</p><p> </p><p><em>No,</em> Ned thought bitterly tightening his hands around the reigns of his horse. Instead, the boy was hunted and ran down, killed like a wild boar, by Joffrey’s lapdog and henchman.</p><p>Even now Arya blamed herself for Mycah's death, refusing to eat while seeking the comfort of his arms crying tears that she should've listened and not snuck away to play swords with him.</p><p><em>"He would still be alive if it wasn't for me father. It's my fault he is dead... I hate the King, Queen, Joffrey, and the Hound."</em> She spat with venom, a true she-wolf of House Stark.</p><p> </p><p>Ned knew in his cold beating heart it was the prince who ordered his sworn dog to find and kill the boy along with Arya, so the truth may never be revealed.</p><p>Though Sansa stubbornly confessed to him what occurred that day, and what the prince had done when they came across Arya and Mycah which only made his blood chill at the thought of Joffrey swinging his sword wildly at Arya, or the fact if it wasn't for Nymeria_. <em>No, I shall not think of what would've happened if my daughter's direwolf had not come to her rescue.</em></p><p> </p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, he’d sooner also not think of what would’ve happened to Arya if it wasn’t Jory and his Stark guards who’d found her in the woods. Just the bitter thought of his youngest daughter being murdered and left for the crows or worst thrown inside a shallow grave, her bones never to be returned to the North unnerved him to the core.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should've never left the North.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even now recalling the way Robert shouted and cursed as Joffrey sneered while the Lannister queen rejoiced knowing she rathered it was her father that was made hand when he told Robert he could never be his hand because he wasn’t the same man he knew from all those years before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Out, damn you, I’m done with you. What are you waiting for? Go, run back to Winterfell, back to your frozen wasteland." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Gladly,"</em> Ned had muttered under his breath that night, he should've listened to his wife that day when she warned him that he knew the man Robert, but not the king.</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>Once they crossed into the Neck, Ned had never seen a sweeter sight, nor did he miss the way the cold chilling air tugged at his clothing and hair like siblings fighting for his attention, welcoming him home with its chill, knowing he was in his domain, <em>the North.</em></p><p> </p><p>What southrons called a frozen wasteland, Ned saw beauty from its dark forests, roaming hills, snow-covered mountains, and its people who didn't play the game of thrones. If the gods were good, he would have no reason to cross the Neck again.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever marriage betrothals that were made for his children, would be to the houses of the North strengthening their alliance with bannermen who have been loyal to House Stark for thousand of years.</p><p> </p><p><em>Betrothals,</em> Ned huffed at the thought, even now Sansa refused to look upon him or even talk to him freely unless he broached the conversation. She still remained angered at him for breaking the betrothal between her and crown prince Joffrey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're ruining my life, you're ruining everything. I love Joffrey and I was supposed to be his queen give him princes and princesses and now you've taken the one thing I've ever wanted from me!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>How his daughter could even be so blinded to the boy who looked so much like a Lannister he could not bear to understand, nor would he ever try to.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Home!"</em> Someone yelled out as his men rejoiced when the walls of Moat Calin came into view, even he could not help the smile that was tugging at his lips at the sight of different northern sigils and bannermen who had answered the call to reinforce the Neck. The only sigil missing was that of the Crannogman causing Ned to wrestle with the thought of the lord of Greywater Watch not coming to see him or sending any men. </p><p><em>Was he still mad at him for not sending Jon to Greywater Watch to foster? </em>Pushing those thoughts away, They would rest here for a few days before heading home.</p><p> </p><p>Getting off his grey palfrey Ned wanted nothing more than to rest for now and have supper with his girls later, as he handed the reins of his horse over to the waiting guard who looked no older than twenty namedays. "Take good care of her and make sure she gets something to eat and brush down.</p><p> </p><p>Looking off to the side of him, he could see the girl's making their way out of the wheelhouse.</p><p>Sansa was still sulking next to Jeyne Poole which he expected, while Arya looked indifferent listening to whatever Septa Mordane was telling her. He was sure his daughter would only listen to the woman for a while until her wolf's blood took hold of her once more causing her to rebel at whatever the septa would ask of her or wanted her to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Stark!" </p><p> </p><p>Ned frowned as Jory approached him seeing the Lannister imp and Yoren, a black brother of the Night's Watch who frequented Winterfell and the Seven Kingdoms for recruits after he sustained an arm injury making it hard for him to do anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Smelling the air around him, Ned prayed the man at least took a bath but seeing the haggard look of Yoren along with his tattered lice-infested clothing and knotted hair and beard, he doubted it.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Stark, I'm surprised to see you back in the North so soon and not in the south with my treacherous family." Tyrion mused before shutting up seeing the cold wolfish glare on the lord's features. "That bad I take it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Speak plainly, news travels fast even here in the North, I'm sure you've heard by now what transpired between Robert and me, Lord Tyrion."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard," Tyrion replied in a lordly tone, "I'm sure my sister is thrilled at not having you by Robert's side." </p><p> </p><p>"What brings your sister joy is of no concern to me." Ned turned to Yoren, he was done with whatever game lord Tyrion seemed to want to play by gathering any kind of information on how he or his men felt, and just from the way he kept his eyes on the broken towers, Ned was sure Tyrion would bring this back to his father and Robert.</p><p>
  <em>Let him!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>What is it you wanted to speak to me on?" Ned said trying not to bring up what he ate that morning, the man truly needed to be thrown in one of the swampy waters along the Neck to rid himself of his stench.</p><p> </p><p>Not one to waste any time with small talk Yoren got straight to the point, "it's about your brother mi'lord, he's gone missing beyond the wall along with the men he took in search of Waymar Royce."</p><p> </p><p>Ned felt his leg go numb, yet didn't know if it was due to the harsh riding or hearing of what news befell Benjen. They had not been close since it was Benjen who told him where to find Lyanna with him telling his brother he had to take the black for his part in telling no one resulting in the death of so many. Suddenly his thoughts went to Jon, was the boy lost beyond the wall also?</p><p>"What of Jon?"</p><p> </p><p>"The last time I saw the bastard he was eager to take the black, to become a ranger and go off ranging in search of Benjen Stark. " It was Tyrion who answered recalling how eager the boy was in being the one to blow the horn signaling his uncle's safe return. </p><p> </p><p>Ned could only nod his head in response making his way to leave, "I will need to write to Lord Commander Mormont at once to learn if they have learned anything new. "You may consider sending a raven to the boy also, I know he misses his family terribly," Tyrion suggested as lord Stark waved him off, the captain of his guards hot on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>"Robb!" Ned watched as Arya ran past him quick as a cat into Robb's awaiting arms as Ned climbed down from his horse reaching out for his wife bringing her close into his chest his lips running against her cold flushed cheek, feeling a pang inside of his heart for not coming sooner after learning an assassin came into his home in order to kill Bran, only to die in his failed attempt. Though his wife suffered cut marks to her hands from holding off Valyrian steel dagger between her palms. They would speak on it later once he hugged and kissed his awaiting sons.</p><p> </p><p>"Father, Winterfell is yours." Robb smiled warmly like a summer day, as Ned hugged his son tightly looking at Theon who stood just behind him where Jon normally stood. Nodding his head at him in welcoming him home. He would need to speak to the young man also, it was past time the Kraken returned home to his own family... <em>Robert be damned.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm proud of you son," Ned whispered in Robb's ear feeling his son relax in his embrace as he stepped towards Bran who was being carried on Hodor's back until Rickon grabbed hold of his leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Me first father," chuckling at his youngest antics, Ned picked the boy up into his arms, tickling his belly as the boy bellowed in laughter for him to stop as they both went closer to Bran, his hands twitching to take him from Hodor and place him in his arms. He was still young enough to be held and comforted in front of a crowd by his lord father.</p><p> </p><p>"Bran," Ned began feeling tears prickle at the back of his eyes blaming himself for all the things that as befallen his family ever since Robert arrived in Winterfell and him leaving with him instead of staying when his son laid in bed unconscious no one knowing what would become of him. It was as if the old gods were warning him to not put others before his family. Was this the reason they all received direwolves? Were the old gods gifting them mythical animals of their house sigil to protect his children?</p><p>Even now he still blamed himself for killing Lady to appease the lioness and her thirst for blood. And now because of him, his daughter Sansa had no direwolf to protect her from danger, the way Nymeria protected Arya and Summer protected Bran. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord father you've returned though it was not unexpected," Bran replied in a monotone voice, devoid of any emotion causing him to look at both his wife and Robb searching their Tully blue eyes for answers.</p><p> </p><p>"It is best to discuss these matters in privacy," Catelyn replied brushing a hand into Sansa's hair who held onto her mother fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>"We will discuss it after supper when I have had a bath and rested my weary bones."</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing like kidney pie to both fill and warm a man's stomach with a cup of mead to wash it down, Ned told himself easing his weight into his chair looking around the empty hall, after requesting to dine with just he and his family that night though Sansa had barely touched her food before turning in after Arya excused herself along with Rickon from being tired. While his wife and two eldest sons remained, both boys direwolves resting at their feet, his wife welcoming the extra protection the direwolves brought their sons though the castle's high gates were closed. Whatever lord that was in Wintertown wanting him to hear their grievances would have to wait until he was ready to meet with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Did any message arrive from Castle Black from Jon?" Ned asked seeing his wife stir in her chair at the mention of the boy's name.</p><p> </p><p>"No father there have been no ravens or news on the whereabouts of uncle Benjen, he is still lost beyond the wall or feared dead," Robb replied still in disbelief about his uncle being lost. "If anyone can survive beyond the wall surely uncle Benjen can."</p><p> </p><p>"Aye," his father answered cautiously. "I may have to travel to Castle Black in a sennight, Jon should be a ranger by now and will be able to go beyond the wall if the lord commander Mormont allows me to take a ranging party of a few of our bannermen along with a few season rangers who know the haunted forest."</p><p> </p><p>Robb drank from his cup of ale, avoiding his father's eyes, neither he nor his mother hadn't mentioned anything about Jon not joining the Night's Watch or the fact that he wasn't in the North. His mother had her reason for not wanting to worry his father, he had his own in wanting his father to be at ease before mentioning it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You will only be wasting your time," Bran said playing with the wooden fork in his hand. "Benjen has been taken by the others, and Jon is not even at the wall."</p><p> </p><p>Ned could feel a cold sweat going down his back causing him to shiver from feeling a chill as he gazed into Bran's erie eyes, which only stared right back at him as if he was looking into his soul and could read his every thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Bran!" Catelyn hissed, "How many times have we had this discussion about the others not being real?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok Cat," Ned said reaching under the table to grasp his wife's warm hand needing it to warm his chilled blood before turning to face his son. "Is this about the deserter and what he said that day about the others, Bran? Are you worried about uncle Benjen and believe what that deserter said to be true?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look to the sky when the star burns red ushering the arrival of the dragons." Ned gazed upon his middle son feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. No boy of only eight namedays should know how to talk in such manner as if prophesizing the arrival of a new dawn.</p><p>"Some secrets were never meant to be hidden in the darkness of the winter rose's place of rest, sweetest Ned. A hidden king now sails the Narrow Sea in search of his sister who you told him nothing of, the blood of the dragonwolf can not be tempered until he fulfills his destiny." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about Bran?" Catelyn raised her voice feeling the warmth of her husband's hand slip from hers as he rose out of his chair, causing her to stand also when Ned didn't respond to either of Robb's calls.</p><p> </p><p>"Father?" Robb called one last time as his father yanked the iron oak doors of the great hall open leaving without bothering to stop or put his cloak back on.</p><p> </p><p>He could not breathe, he needed to be out of there, to think, to find answers, Bran's haunting words echoing inside his head, "sweetest Ned?" How would his son know to call him in that manner? Only Lyanna ever referred to him as dearest or sweetest Ned in that tone of voice. Pulling the door to the crypt open hearing footsteps and the voice of his wife begging him to stop and wait. Yet wait he would not, he needed answers to this dreading sensation he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Did Benjen tell the boy the truth before he went ranging? Did Jon make up some elaborate lie whilst having Bran play a part in his scheme?</p><p> </p><p>No you fool, it would still not explain the way Bran referred to him.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of his sister's statue noticing the single blue winter rose there placed in her hand the feather Robert had placed there was now on the floor, discarded, as tears freely flowed from his eyes, his knees buckled at the sudden pain in his heart. "I'm so sorry for failing you Lya, I broke my oath to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Ned?" looking up at his wife and son staring at him, knowing he had to tell them the truth he was locked away in his heart for fifteen years, willing to keep it safe with the boy swearing his life away at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Cat rushed to her husband's side trying to still him from his shaking unsure if it was due to the chill from the crypt. "Quickly Robb hand me your father's cloak before he catches himself a chill."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Robb answered not caring how his mother sneered at him. "Not until he tells us what's going on. Who is the dragonwolf? And why are you breaking apart in front of aunt Lyanna's crypt, what does he mean by he's sorry for breaking his oath to her?" Robb raised his right finger shaking it at his father, "I knew something was wrong when Jon came home only wanting to visit the crypt, he never liked coming down here it always scared him."</p><p> </p><p>Robb paused as if lost in thought. "I should've known something was bothering him when I begged him to at least stay the night, while you mother couldn't wait for him to go, and now he's probably lost to us."</p><p> </p><p>"Your father owes you no explanation and I for one am glad the bastard is gone and won't be coming back to take what is rightfully yours Robb." Catelyn rose, brushing the dirt off her gray dress, reaching for her husband's arm, she would help him up the stairs until she managed to get a guard to two to help her husband to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Ned looked at his wife, knowing his words would only hurt her, "some secrets are safer kept hidden. Some secrets are too dangerous to share, even with those you love and trust. Let it be known Eddard Stark only fathered three sons instead of four." Catelyn froze in place as Robb let a pained gasp out his hand reaching for his chest. "Jon is not my son, he is the son of my sister Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen."</p><p> </p><p>"You brought a Targaryen bastard born of rape into our home Ned?" Catelyn yelled untangling her arm from her husband moving away from him as she wrapped her arms around her waist, her son looking lost not knowing what to say his blue Tully eyes bulging out wildly.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon isn't a bastard, Rhaegar, and my sister married in secret," Ned paused feeling the weight of his lies, the image of his sister in a room smelling of blood, so small in a bed of her own blood.  "She died at the end of the rebellion birthing twins."</p><p> </p><p>"Twins?" Robb asked trying to wrap his head around Jon not being his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Visenya and Baelon of House Targaryen. The girl was given over to Arthur and his sister Ashara Dayne to raise as their own because of her Targaryen features, while I brought Baelon to Winterfell to raise as my bastard, he was all I had that reminded me of my sister.  I promised her I would take care of them, yet all I have done over the years was fail her, never telling her son the truth of his birth or that he had a twin sister. <em>Gods,"</em> Ned cried out. "All of these problems that have befallen our family started the night I agreed with you Catelyn to Jon have sent to the wall. It's as if the old gods are punishing me for breaking my promise when it came to Jon, <em>my rightful king."</em></p><p> </p><p>She could not take anymore, could not stand the sight of her husband any longer...<em> "The others take you!"</em> Catelyn seethed walking away from her husband and his lies. <em>Did he truly believe she would run to the Spider or Robert and tell them the truth of Jon's birth?</em></p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Illyrio</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Dear friend, what brings you to the pit of lions unannounced? Has the princess not wed the savage?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Khal is dead and the princess is missing." Illyrio hissed feeling sweat trickle down his back and arms from standing here for the last hour, hidden away in the safe spot he and Varys normally met whenever he traveled from Pentos to the Red Keep.</p><p> </p><p>Varys scowled this was a wrench in his carefully laid out plans that took years to rid the world of the Targaryens. The father was easy to take care of, the mad man already saw enemies everywhere, including that of his son Rhaegar whose plot to gather the lords of Westeros under the guise of a tourney in order to call a great council to speak on his father's declining health, wishing to have him abdicate his throne while having the lords name him regent.</p><p> </p><p>As quick as the smile came to Varys on what happened on the last day of jousting when all the smiles died it was sooner gone. Who would've known it was the crown prince who would end up bringing an end to his own house by crowning the wolf- maiden the queen of love and beauty with his own wife Elia Martell present and pregnant witnessing her husband do the unthinkable, alienating houses Arryn, Baratheon, Stark, and Tully. Not to mention Aerys stealing Tywin's heir from him when he named the boy who was barely a man into the kingsguard.</p><p> </p><p>"The girl was supposed to be broken and eaten up alive along with her brother in the worst way imaginable to get back at their house for all the Blackfyres suffered... Pray tell me what do you mean the Khal is dead and the princess is missing? Have you not sent anyone in search of her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did after the Khal never came back with the princess the day after they were supposed to consummate their marriage. This is why I came to you first in search of answers, maybe the Lannister's sent someone, or some Targaryen loyalist killed the Khal and took the girl ferrying her safely back to Westeros."</p><p> </p><p>With every word Illyrio spoke, Varys could feel his carefully laid-out plans crumble before him. "I have heard nothing from my birds regarding Daenerys, the only good news I have is Robert's days are numbered if the lioness gets her way. She's already shivered ties between Eddard Stark and her husband, the man refusing to be Robert's hand. I suspect the stag will either name Renly his hand or send word to Stannis at Dragonstone."</p><p> </p><p>"This could still work in our favor Varys, do you suppose Stannis will mention anything about the children being the bastards of lions incestual relationship to Robert?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stannis is a man of a few words and I doubt he will be returning anytime soon to the Red Keep." Varys replied annoyed, "the king's brother has taken up religion in his old age after his wife invited a Red Priest to Dragonstone who claims she sees things in the flames."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't suppose_"</p><p> </p><p>Varys raised his powdered right hand, halting Illyrio from going any further with discussions of magic. "The woman has only been filling Stannis's head with lies about him being the promised prince. The same kind of lies that drove prince Rhaegar into the arms of Lyanna Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of princes, what of Viserys?"</p><p> </p><p>"He is only distraught on losing his so-called army and worries not on what became of his sister Daenerys."</p><p> </p><p>"The prince is truly his father's son, you should rid yourself of him before he causes any trouble for us."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we can use him to further our plans Varys."</p><p> </p><p>"Pray tell me you did not do anything stupid Illyrio that will jeopardize the safety of your son? The boy is all that remains of my sister and our line since I can't procreate."</p><p> </p><p>Illyrio stiffened at Varys warning words and icy glare, "I have done nothing of the sort to bring any danger to my son."</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Viserys</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>She was on her knees begging and crying again, the same kind of cry his lady mother would make after his father visited her chambers whenever he burnt his enemies with wildfire.<em> "I don't want to marry him, Viserys please don't make me do this, there must be another way for you to gain your throne."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weak...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even now Viserys could still recall how he slapped and pinched her porcelain skin for being a weak welp and no true dragon. <em>“The dragon does not beg, slut. You do not command the dragon. I am the dragon, and I will be crowned and you will do your part in getting me my army.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Drowning his sorrows with another mouthful of Arbor Gold, Viserys allowed the fine taste to slip down his throat numbing the pain away at the fact he had no army nor sister to sell to the next bidder, or to another Khal after they fought against each other like barbaric savages to see who would lead what remained of Drogo's khalasar.</p><p>Those who didn't stay left, scattered in the wind like dust in search of something else, and with that his army of forty thousand Dothraki screamers were no more.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever killed Drogo left nothing but punctured holes in the savage, while the wild animals and crows did the rest by removing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out an angered breath rolling his head to the side letting his thoughts drift off to Illyrio who left over a fortnight ago claiming he would seek alliances elsewhere for him to have. Viserys growled at the thought, "he better not show up here with someone unworthy of my dragon seed, the whore Doreah had her uses and he would sooner wake her once more for another romp between the sheets to ease his mind from all the failures."</p><p> </p><p>A knock came a the door, as he looked to Jorah who was just standing there, "it's not going to open or answer itself." Viserys hissed wondering where Illyrio picked up this foolish northern savage from who claimed to be a knight.</p><p>Even the unsullied was far more disciplined than Jorah Mormont and would know what to do if someone was knocking. But then again, he was of the north and those men were all savages like the usurper's dog Ned Stark.</p><p> </p><p>"My prince," a blue-haired man burrowed his way inside the solar, pushing past Jorah Mormont, behind him stood another, younger but with the same colored hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>Prince? I am no prince I am a king... J</em>umping from his cushioned seat looking to see if the sword Illyrio gave him was close, yet recalling he left it in his chamber along with a sleeping Doreah. "Seize him at once Jorah!" He would need better guards, preferably an unsullied guard instead of Jorah.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no weapon on me, your grace, the unsullied took our weapons away before we were allowed entry into the manse." The man said taking a bow before him.</p><p> </p><p>"And pray tell me who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Jon Conninghton your grace at your service."</p><p> </p><p>"Conninghton?" Viserys echoed trying to place the man or at least his name only to come up blank.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the confused look on the prince, gave him pause, the young man before him was only a boy of seven when he left Westeros. "I was your father's hand before he exiled me for failing to capture or kill Robert at the Stoney Sept." He answered still ashamed to this day that he had failed his prince in killing that demon.</p><p> </p><p>The name still did not ring a bell though he had heard stories of ser Barristan failing his brother both at the Stoney Sept and the Trident, yet he was curious to know who this man was and what business he had with him or Illyrio for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>"Pray tell me lord Connington what brings you here?"</p><p> </p><p>The lord smiled his white teeth staring at the young man behind, beckoning him closer, "To bring you and your sister good tidings in welcoming your long-lost nephew his grace Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name!"</p><p> </p><p>The shriek that was heard echoing from inside the solar could be heard by all residing in the manse and probably from those on the outside of it too.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Daenerys II</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>She was dancing with the stars and the two moons again, as she spun her warm rays around them beckoning the two moons closer towards her, yet approach they would not.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Not until the sun sets in the east and rises in the west. Only then shall one of us dance with you." The one covered in blue specs would whisper loud enough for her to hear in the sweetest of voices, while the one covered in red who was the quietest of the two, would remain silent in melancholy. He was comely and hardly spoke to her. At times it made her wonder if he enjoyed brooding in the shifting shadow of her rays instead of basking in its warmth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What if I don't want to set in the east? What if I wish for us to remain here where it's the warmest?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We can't remain here in the east forever, your rays are needed in the west to beat back the cold before it covers the world in its mist for a thousand years."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The stars next to them seemed to shine brighter at the moon's words, calling her wise until the largest amongst them spoke out of turn in riddles as always. “To go north, you must journey south. To reach the west, you must go east. To go forward you must go back, and to touch the light you must pass beneath the shadow, where it all began during the Dawn.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What Dawn?" Dany yelled tired of her riddles, feeling a jolt to her body. <em>Someone was waking her once again before she could get answers to her questions.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Daenerys, wake up you're talking in your sleep again." Visenya shook her aunt feeling the heat radiating from off her, yet found no sweat on her aunt's body in case she was catching the chill.</p><p> </p><p>"What Dawn?" Dany muttered faintly this time as the stars began fading away, her eyes fluttering open seeing her niece standing over her concern evident in those violet pools that were the same as hers, while her silver blond hair glowed in the candlelit room like the moon in her dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok? you were talking in your sleep once again."</p><p> </p><p>Dany shuddered at the mention of her talking again in her sleep thankful it was not Ashara this time that was here to wake her from her sleep.</p><p>Her dreams had only started a moon's turn ago when her niece placed two dragon eggs in her hands that were warm to the touch explaining it was one of the few gifts her father left at the Tower of Joy in the care of Lyanna along with House Targaryen ancestral blade Darksister. A sword many believed lost beyond the wall when Bloodraven left to go ranging never to return.</p><p>Who would've known the great Targaryen bastard had left the sword with maestor Aemon along with a dragon egg no one knew he had, whilst encouraging the maestor to do the same with his egg. Claiming a day would come when another of their kin would arrive at Castle Black in secret, seeking knowledge about dragons. </p><p> </p><p>Dany pulled the covers up to her neck, lost in thought, and the memory of Visenya showing her the two eggs.</p><p> </p><p><em>"The gold-colored one with red specs that belonged to my father, I will gift you as an early nameday gift,"</em> the memory made Dany smile as she looked towards the hearth where the egg rested next to Visenya's egg in the flames causing her to wonder what became of Aegon and Rhaenys eggs.</p><p>What became of the other three eggs Illyrio gifted her, did he regift them to Viserys?</p><p> </p><p>Would Viserys in turn sell them for an army to take back Westeros? Or would he live out his days in wealth? She'd sooner wish he'd sell them and live his life, forgetting about the iron throne and Westeros. But that was not Viserys, he was stubborn and it was nothing more than a fool's wish for her brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ok sweet niece, there is no need to be alarmed rest assured that I am fine."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya let out a sigh of disapproval not feeling convinced, instead deciding to crawl into bed with Daenerys, placing a hand on her face noticing the heat that was radiating from her earlier wasn't there anymore. "Was it the same dream about you being the sun?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding her head in a yes gesture, Dany furrowed her brows thinking back to her dream, "I know Arthur thinks I should not concern myself with such things, claiming every Targaryen who followed their dreams ended up mad, but what if_" She began only to stop herself midsentence.</p><p> </p><p>"What if what Daenerys? Whatever you say to me in this room shall not leave here unless you ask of me to repeat it or I fear you are in danger."</p><p> </p><p>"What if I am going mad? what if Arthur is right that I should stop thinking about it? What if my coin_"</p><p> </p><p>Visenya placed a hand to Dany's mouth covering it "you should not concern yourself with Arthur, he said the same thing when I was younger and dreamt of being a dragon flying high above the sky with two other dragons next to me where we danced and played high above the clouds."</p><p> </p><p>Dany smiled at the thought imagining herself a dragon flying alongside Viseneya and Baelon if they ever managed to figure the lost secret to hatching dragons. "Maybe these dreams are trying to tell us something, maybe one day we will soar in the skies as dragons did in the past."</p><p> </p><p>"The dragon has three heads." Closing her eyes and letting out a yawn, Visenya spoke tiredly recalling a tale she was told as a child. <em>"Once there were two moons in the sky, but one wandered too close to the sun and cracked from the heat. A thousand thousand dragons poured forth and drank the fire of the sun. That is why dragons breathe flame. One day the other moon will kiss the sun too, and then it will crack and the dragons will return."</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Jon II</em></strong></span>
</p><p>Jon stood at the bow of the ship the sun burning through his grey linen pants and shirt, yet would not let the burning heat from its rays stop him from watching the blue-green waters of Lyseani coastline, along with its high walls come into view after the captain announced they were close, causing him to leave both Wylla and Ghost who was still not fond of the heat after being in Dorne a fortnight, not that he was either, but he refused to miss out on this special moment. Even from this distance with the high walls that guarded the city blocking most of his view, Jon could still make out the tall palm trees off in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let its beauty or its people fool you."</p><p> </p><p>Jon turned smiling as Wylla came up at his side a mischievous smile twinkling in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head, yet could not help the smile still tugging at his lips at having Wylla here with him after refusing to leave his side ever again. Claiming she was ordered to leave Winterfell after lady Stark suspected that she was lord Stark's mistress and not some wet nurse he picked up after the war. "I'm not here for that, I'm here for my sister."</p><p>It was still all too new for him, like a blossoming flower taking shape inside of his heart. Something lord Stark willingly took from him and would've allowed him to rot and die at the edge of the world without even knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Wylla rubbed her hand on Jon's shoulder seeing just how quickly the boy who was just standing here smiling slipped into melancholy something he shared with his father. "You're brooding again, do not worry you're almost there, and like I've told you so many times there is nothing to worry over, your sister has been begging for years just to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"Aye," Jon answered, "at least she knew of my existence, I didn't know of hers and almost swore my lif_"</p><p> </p><p>Wylla slapped him hard on his hands, "I will have none of that Jon. Lord, Stark was wrong for what he did and the gods will punish him accordingly. You dear child should be thrilled they reached out to you in time, to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Her prince had said his children would be the prophesized saviors when the time came.</p><p>What she used to think and call silly dreams and madness when alone in her room after seeing the silver-haired prince bury his head into old dusty scrolls and books older than all of them combined, now seemed to be something else. He was right all along.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us not tire or bother ourselves with the past, beyond those walls your future awaits." She smiled holding on to his arm, "but just in case, I think I should be the one who enters first into the manse while you remain behind me, the guards can be a bother at times to faces they do not know."</p><p> </p><p>Everywhere as far as his dark grey eyes could see, Jon was amazed at seeing so many people with Valyrian features, no wonder Arthur and Ashara thought it best to hide here along with his sister, it would be hard for the Spider, the Lannisters, and Robert to find them with so many who looked the same Jon realized as they rode their horses through the city.</p><p> </p><p>Wylla refusing the merchant who offered a palanquin to take them on their journey. There was something about the merchant that unnerved him, just by the way he spoke claiming his men were free slaves. Nothing about those men seemed free to Jon, just by the look in their eyes and their frail bodies that seemed in need of a good meal. That would always be the difference between Westeros and Essos, slavery was seen as nothing here, just a part of life for rich nobles.</p><p> </p><p>Even the pleasure houses they passed with both men and women standing outside waiting for patrons to visit the establishments, he was sure weren't all free.</p><p>It seemed nothing had changed from the days when the Valyrians visited here on their dragons for pleasure. The thought of dragons made Jon think of his egg as he slowly reached towards the pouch slung over to the side of his horse itching just to touch it, only to stop himself from the pull that only grew stronger each passing day.</p><p> </p><p>"We're almost there," Wylla announced winking at him with a motherly smile laced on her lips her hand pointing towards the cream-colored manse covered in what looked like green leafy vines on top of the hill just in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>"You will wait here while I get the lady of the house," his common tongue heavy not trusting who Wylla brought with him from across the Narrow Sea, anyone could be infiltrated even friends. Plus his master would not be thrilled with him welcoming unwelcome guests into his manse especially one who carried a white wolf at his side.</p><p> </p><p>Jon expected this much but only when it came to him and not Wylla.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is there?" Came a man's voice from the side of the Manse a sword in hand while the woman dressed in purple pacing behind him eyes widened just as the taller man stopped when the guard pointed at him standing outside the gate. Suddenly the woman began moving towards in like a storm, the wind sweeping beneath her feet, the closer she came he could see tears falling from her violet eyes as she ordered the guards to open the gates, while the man who came out with her stood there frozen in time.</p><p> </p><p>Ashara could not wait for the guards to let him in, as she rushed into him placing her arms around him, fifteen years she waited to see the face of the pink babe she held in her arms and fed from her breasts, refusing to let go of him when Eddard brought both he and Visenya to Starfall with an injured Arthur, recalling how she begged her brother not to separate the twins, not caring if Eddard promised to take care of his nephew, it still felt wrong to her. "Gods I prayed to all the gods old and new you would find your way to us eventually." She cried out as Jon hugged her back feeling the tension release from his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jon tried to stop the tears from falling, yet his emotions got the best of him causing him to cry the same way he cried when Wylla held him in her arms that day he arrived at Starfall. How long had he dreamt just to have a mother's love and embrace? Now he had two mothers who showed him more love than lady Stark ever could.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur allowed his feet to move him when Ashara started pulling him inside the yard. The boy had the coloring of his mother, but there were parts of Rhaegar there also. Suddenly he could feel something akin to failure take hold of him, watching as Ashara let go of Baelon's hand her eyes red with tears. "My king," He began only to be cut off by a voice cold as ice cutting through him like Valyrian steel.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is my sis_" Jon began only to stop himself as two maidens who looked to be sisters fastly approached with swords in hand, though the shorter of the two carried hers wrong alongside them stood another, his purple-blue eyes focused on him, his hand grazing the hilt of his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Something was a miss Arthur knew just by the way his king's eyes darkened like that of his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this Arthur? who is this young man Wylla came all this way to meet us without sending word of her arrival?"</p><p> </p><p>"Princess Visenya's brother and my king, lord Rogare."</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Jon heard was a shrieking scream coming from the taller girl's lips her hand clasped to her mouth in shock as she pushed past the silver-haired man with blue-purple eyes rushing into him, knocking him to the ground crying tears of joy. "I've dreamt of this day more than you can ever imagine dear brother." </p><p> </p><p>Even Ghost climbed on top of the two of them, his tongue licking along her face, causing his sister to let out the sweetest of laughs Jon has ever heard in his life.</p><p>
  <em>This was home, he was home!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Lies Know No Bounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It felt rushed why I decided to break the chapters up again, especially the Jonerys part. I might just go to seven chapters, I don't know yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>  </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I want to weep, she thought. I want to be comforted. I'm so tired of being strong. I want to be foolish and frightened for once. Just for a small while, that's all... a day... an hour.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Catelyn II, ACoK)</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Eddard II</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>He found his wife on her knees knowing she would seek sanctuary and peace with her gods before anything else after learning the man she'd been married to for all these years was nothing but a liar. Her auburn hair sprawled in waves in front of the statue of the mother begging for forgiveness for her misdeeds. The small Sept smelling of exotic oils his wife seemed to favor, unlike the ones he recalled in the days of his youth in the Vale. </p><p>What he wouldn't give to go back to the days of his childhood, carefree of all these responsibilities that came with being lord of Winterfell a position that was never meant to be his, just like the woman who wept before him. All of this was meant for Brandon, the lordship, and Catelyn, he thought bitterly at his foolish brother for getting himself and their father killed, along with everyone else who accompanied him south to King's Landing except for one, Ethan Glover who lived to see another day.</p><p>Who goes before a mad dragon demanding his son come out and die? No one but his wild brother Brandon, who did things without thinking, letting his wolfsblood get the best of him. The same with Lyanna, both dead far too young, leaving him to fix their mess while they lay and rest below Winterfell.</p><p> </p><p>Lingering there in quiet contemplation watching her keenly, lord Stark didn't know if he should be thankful she wasn't in front of the stranger praying for his demise for hurting her with his lies, or to offer her privacy to pray.</p><p> </p><p>"Cat," he called unsure if she heard him or was pretending he was nothing but the cold wind hollowing outside causing a pang in his chest he could take no longer.</p><p>Reaching his calloused right hand out to touch her still unsure if she wanted him there, or to see him at this time.</p><p>"Cat," he whispered as she shook violently away from his touch she so often welcomed, as if he was plagued with some sickness she desired not to catch.</p><p> </p><p>"Fifteen years you lied to me, led me to believe the boy was yours, allowed me to hate the sight of him fearing he would take from our trueborn children."<em> Wished it was him who fell from the tower Bran fell from.</em> She would've said trying to erase the image of the boy wanting to say goodbye to Bran not knowing if he'd ever see him again, and all she could do was wish ill on him.</p><p> </p><p>"I lied to keep him safe Cat if Robert ever learned the truth of who Jon was or anything about his sister, there was no telling what he would've done to you and our children, especially my nephew and niece, it had to remain my burden to bear." <em>Promise me, Ned.</em></p><p> </p><p>Cat spun around standing tall and proud on her feet to face him, her glare cold as ice, "your words are like wind blowing in different directions my lord. You meant to protect your nephew and niece from the likes of me." She pointed at her chest with her left index finger in a mocking tone, "Robert Baratheon is leagues away and I was here by your side for all these years. No dear husband this was done deliberately to keep me in the dark because you didn't trust me with your secret, and now the gods have seen it fit to curse us for you sending your own kin away that you promised a dying mother to protect." She hissed moving past him, just the sight of him brought her great shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye at the start I did do it to keep him safe from you, we did not know each other Cat, love did not come for years between us until the birth of Arya."</p><p>Maybe it was not the right thing to say, just from the pain he saw in her blue eyes, all the sly remarks his lords would make about Robb and Sansa looking nothing like trueborn Starks. He knew it troubled her that Jon looked so much like a Stark until Arya came along.</p><p>Yet the bent-up rage he felt inside did not allow him to stop, needing to get everything off his chest,  least they'd never get past this pain. "<em>Family, Duty, Honor</em> is your house words Cat, yet you showed no love for Jon and I allowed it. You took him for a motherless bastard yet your faith and your beliefs never made you look past the fact that he was just a boy when you forced my hand knowing I could never allow Jon to remain here under your care. This was his home the same as our children yet you could not see beyond that. "</p><p> </p><p>He felt the slap before her right hand even touched his flesh, the woman standing before him a stranger filled with rage, that he caused.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you," She yelled, her voice laced with venom, if he was a fearing man, he'd suspect she'd sooner rid herself of him with poison.</p><p>Placing the hood of her gray cloak back over her head, swearing to replace everything she owned that was in the color of House Stark to House Tully. Cat looked once more on the man who promised himself to her that day in the Sept of Riverrun, from this day until the end of their days, unsure if such words meant anything to her anymore. "I shall retire this night and for all other nights after in the lady's chamber." Was all she said leaving him there as the rainbow colors reflected off him from the candles, his thoughts now muddled, needing to speak with his middle son, knowing he would need answers before the night turned to light. Knowing it was best to give his wife time to heal for their marriage to work for the sake of their children and the love they bored for each other.</p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>Ned stopped still outside the wooden door, hearing the voice of his eldest son, causing him to perk his ears up as he rested it outside the closed doorway wanting to hear everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me where Jon is Bran, tell me how to find our brother please?" Robb asked softly knowing he'd sooner leave Westeros for Essos on this night, he would stick to the dark woods instead of the Kingsroad or the Wolfswood knowing these were the places his lord father would send outriders in search of him, dragging him back unwillingly. No matter the circumstances behind Jon's birth, he was still his brother in all but name. Stark blood flowed through his vein just like Jon's, in the eyes of everyone else they were brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Ned frowned knowing he'd need to put and stop to his son's madness, promising to have guards follow him while having the castle gates remain closed under his order and his orders alone. Any man who went behind his back would find themselves behind these castle walls and out of the North.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the door open seeing the look of defiance on the boy's face as he rose from Bran's bed. "You will not be leaving this castle Robb unless it is under my command with enough guards to see you not runoff."</p><p> </p><p>"I am almost a man grown, soon to reach my majority next year, you won't be able to command me forever father." Robb retorted running his hand across Greywind's fur as if the direwolf was giving him strength.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye and even then I can still stop you from leaving Winterfell and doing something stupid or worse get yourself killed. Something my father should've done when it came to Brandon, never putting his feet down, allowing my wild brother to do as he pleased including sleeping with a daughter of his Bannerman. A daughter who to this day holds resentment towards house Stark for taking some much from her." He would've said her <em>maidenhead and husband,</em> but kept silent on the two not needing to speak such things in front of Bran he was still a child, though the eyes he now bored down on him caused him to think something else. They seemed older with knowledge as if he could read his very thoughts and knew what northern lady Ned mentioned without saying lady Barbrey. </p><p> </p><p>"So I am to be your prisoner? A sheep to follow and heed your words until you draw your last breath." Robb retorted trying to control the rage boiling over inside him, wanting to know who was this man who stood before him. Was this the real Eddard Stark? The warden of the North who according to Bran upon his return ordered his younger brother to join the Night's Watch for never telling anyone what became of their aunt Lyanna. Blaming him for the countless deaths of innocents instead of the mad king and Robert Baratheon who lusted after the wolf maiden who wanted nothing to do with him.</p><p>Maybe his father should also be blamed, Robb could never see himself forcing marriage on Sansa or Arya to a man neither wanted, no matter if he thought of that said man like a brother. He'd seen the way Theon sometimes watched Sansa, knowing the Kraken who saw himself a Stark would welcome the chance to join houses through marriage.</p><p> </p><p>"Call it what you want, but until the day the old gods take me from this world, you are under my control and supervision." He turned to Bran before looking once more on Robb, "now leave us, I need to speak to your brother privately."</p><p> </p><p>"If you have come to ask where Jon is know he is safe and happy living amongst his dragon kins something he never had with the wolves. He is free to be the dragon he was meant to be, not a pretend wolf who sought what he has been missing."</p><p> </p><p>"Jon is more wolf than a dragon, he looks like a Stark, not a Targaryen." Robb bit down hard on his tongue causing him to swallow down the pain, how could Bran even say such a thing about their brother. Jon knew nothing about being a dragon, he only knew how to be a wolf.</p><p> </p><p>Summer jumped on the bed licking Bran's cheek, "Below those Stark features a dragon had laid dormant until now. But if you must know the only wolf our aunt gave birth to was his sister, she is her mother's daughter just as wild and prefers breeches over a dress. Though unlike our aunt who had to hide inside the Godswood with Benjen to train, ser Arthur and lady Ashara encouraged her.</p><p> </p><p>Ned could feel the tears trickling down his cheek, when did the tears start flowing he did not know. 'Will," Ned began only to stop himself, needing to wipe the tears away. "How do you know these things, Bran? Will Jon and his sister ever return to Westeros?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Three-Eyed Crow showed me," Bran replied as if his lord father knew what he meant by that.  "He also said you would seek answers, and was told to tell you to look to the skies to receive your answer," Bran replied cryptically feeling oddly satisfied at the troubled look his father gave him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Dance between Ice and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“We will have it all back someday, sweet sister,” he would promise her. Sometimes his<br/>hands shook when he talked about it. “The jewels and the silks, Dragonstone and King’s<br/>Landing, the Iron Throne, and the Seven Kingdoms, all they have taken from us, we will<br/>have it back.” Viserys lived for that day. All that Daenerys wanted back was the big house<br/>with the red door, the lemon tree outside her window, the childhood she had never<br/>known."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Daenerys, AGoT)</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Visenya II </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Ashara chortled at the Princess trying to lift Visenya off her brother and into a standing position, beckoning a guard to help her since both her brother Arthur and Lysandro stayed glued in place like statues, both at a loss for words or perhaps still in shock at what they were witnessing in front of them. "Your brother is not going anywhere dear girl, let us go inside and speak in private away from the front yard. The trees have eyes in case you have forgotten and we don't want anyone to take notice of our guest's sudden unannounced arrival."</p><p> </p><p>The lady's spoken words were like the warm coastal winds swirling around her which only gave cause for Visenya to grip onto her brother tighter, "I dare not lady Ashara, I fear if I close my eyes or let go of him, I shall wake from this sweet dream I've longed to come to pass only for it to be turned to ash in front of me."</p><p> </p><p><em>Home,</em> Jon thought once more as he held her reassuringly trying to push the tears away from her now red eyes. "It is no dream sister," he breathed deeply wanting to savor this moment no longer feeling alone in this world. "I can assure you, I am here to stay and we should listen to lady Ashara there is much we must discuss." He replied bitting back the many things that were swarming around in his head when it came to Lord Stark not wanting to discuss such things in the open. </p><p>"Plus I could do with a bath and something to eat that isn't rations after more than a fortnight on a ship constantly wondering how much longer the voyage would be," Jon said helping his sister to stand though her legs seemed weak while being out of breath, yet her bright smile remained.</p><p> </p><p>"You are right, forgive me for being greedy when it comes to you Baelon." She smiled sweetly at him holding his right hand in hers not wanting to let it go, as Visenya glanced around the courtyard in search of their aunt Daenerys noticing the girl remained cloaked behind the marble pillar with her sword in hand causing Visenya to pull Baelon with her wanting to get him inside and meet their aunt. "Come dear brother you will have to meet our sweet aunt before speaking with anyone else she can be shy around strangers."</p><p> </p><p>"Aunt?" Jon asked surprised looking back towards the young lady who held her sword incorrectly wondering suddenly if their uncle Viserys was also here staying at the manse, was he asleep why he didn't hear all the commotion? Or was he too far away to hear any of it? </p><p>There was so much he wanted to ask he didn't know where to start, as Jon wondered if his aunt and uncle also received a vision from the lady masked in stars? Or the hooded man who showed him things from the past of his parents and what occurred to his siblings and their mother. "Is Viserys here also?" Jon asked not recognizing the high-pitched voice he spoke in, yet did not miss the way his sister tensed next to him before composing herself like a proper lady her features masked, reminding him of lady Stark whenever lord Stark said or did something she was against never letting anyone know what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Visenya could feel her blood boil at the mention of Viserys, even now her hatred for her uncle had not subsided. "Come, dear brother, we will speak inside with aunt Daenerys and everyone else once you have taken a bath and have had food in your belly and wine to drink, there is much you need to learn," she responded briskly dragging him along with her towards the manse where Daenerys stood as she winked at her to follow them inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not think I should take a bath first before you introduce us?" He whispered not knowing if their aunt could hear him from behind them as they walked into the small living area.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging her shoulders as she suddenly stopped before turning to face their aunt, "it seems my brother would much rather take a bath before being introduced to you aunt Daenerys." </p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant," Jon tried to explain as he looked into his aunt's eyes that were the same shade of violets as his sister minus the gold rings she had around her irises. Not knowing whether to hug or just shake her hand at that moment noticing how silently shy his aunt still remained. He was never a hugger, preferring to spend most of his time brooding, Jon took it upon himself to be the one to make the first approach letting going of Visenya's hold on him to embrace another member of his family he knew nothing about as he felt a warm jolt to his body when they made contact forcing him to move away from her wondering if she felt it too. Yet all he saw in her eyes was worry as she excused herself speaking in Valyrian to Visenya about needing to take a bath from all their training. Which only left him puzzled wondering if he said or did something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Jon asked as he watched his aunt hurry off towards the stone stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not worry, it is a long story we will talk about once you have had your bath brother, like I said earlier there is much we need to discuss especially when it comes to Daenerys and our uncle Viserys."</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>The sun was already down when they all sat quietly to eat the meager feast that was prepared under short notice. Visenya wanting her brother to feel welcomed and at home. While also needing everything to be perfect since Baelon had already slept most of the day away after his bath, claiming the soothing warm water of the pool along with the oils he was offered all but soothed his aching bones lolling him off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"You're staring too much my love," Lysandro whispered in her ear, yet not even the warm touch of his left hand unto hers was enough to calm her erratic breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling shyly not wanting to draw attention to herself before turning towards him whispering back into his ear, "it is hard to remain calm without wanting to speak to  him now, we have already missed out on the entire day when I found him snoring lightly in his room."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you did not walk right in his room to wake him," Lysandro teased before squeezing her hand into his trying to calm her wary nerves.</p><p> </p><p>She mused at his words as she continued mapping out her brother's face, recalling earlier how fondly, Arthur, Ashara, and Wylla spoke on how much he looked like their mother. Which only made her increasingly eager to wake him from his slumber. "I almost did until Ashara and Wylla stopped me before I could wake him," Visenya replied in amusement as she muffled a laugh into her free hand as everyone in the room remained in a hush of silence while her brother ate slowly causing Visenya to wonder if he was delaying whatever he wanted to tell them. "You are either the slowest eater I've ever met dear brother or you don't like the taste of the boar?"</p><p> </p><p>Lysandro cleared his throat before turning to look at her knowing Visenya was never the type to be still, always saying or doing whatever came to her mind, especially offering to be the one to put the arrows into Khal Drogo that evening, calling it an honor killing. While not waiting to see if the man was fully dead before walking out of the bushes to finish what remained of her arrows into the savage horse lord.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked from his sister to the young man sitting next to her holding unto her hand affectionately as he swallowed what remained in his mouth, savoring the taste of the boar not expecting he would've liked it or the way it was done with all the Essosi spices as he took another sip of his honeyed wine wanting to savor everything before what he had to tell his sister and everyone there, especially ser Arthur who had not taken his eyes off him since he walked into the small dining area. "Forgive me if I wanted for all of us to enjoy a quiet meal together before I said what I needed to say to all of you."</p><p> </p><p>Wylla cleared her throat at that moment excusing herself as she rose from her chair. "I have already heard this tale, and I wish not to hear it once more. I think I shall take my rest now."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya looked from Wylla to Baelon feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise, "what in seven hells does that mean? Did our uncle and his family mistreat you?" </p><p> </p><p>Jon scoffed trying to control his anger, not wanting to have an outburst in front of everyone so soon, as he took another sip of wine, quite enjoying the sweet taste. It wasn't ale, but if he were going to tell this tale he would get his lips wet and loose. "Where would you like for me to start first sister?" Jon asked before turning his dark eyes towards Arthur, he needed the kingsguard to feel the pain he went through all those years in Winterfell for his mistake in handing him over to Lord Stark, where his wife made sure he knew every day he was not welcomed at Winterfell. "Maybe we should start with ser Arthur first he's the only one still alive who swore to protect us both along with our mother." Jon mocked thinking back to the vision he saw. "Or maybe he can explain to us how he knelt along with the other two kingsguards that day before our father left after ser Gerold arrived with word from our mad grandfather that Rhaegar needed to come back to the capital straight away without delay." </p><p> </p><p>"Your grace," Arthur began only to be cut off as Baelon rose from his seat his eyes a dark pool of obsidian reminding Arthur of Rhaegar's eyes the few times the crown prince became angry whenever his father beat or raped his lady mother knowing there was nothing he could do that didn't involve kinslaying.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not say that word to me when it meant nothing to you that day you gave me over to an uncle who allowed his wife to make sure I knew every day that I did not belong in Winterfell amongst her trueborn children. Nor speak to me of an uncle who told me nothing of having a sister or who my mother was," Jon shouted gripping his goblet tighter, trying to channel his anger somewhere for the last part he needed to say. "Tell me nothing to me of a man who claims to be honorable while having no issue with me swearing my life away at the Night's Watch so he could go south and serve as hand to Robert Baratheon," Jon warned.  </p><p>   </p><p>"He allowed you to do what?" Visenya shouted rising out of her chair as it fell to the floor while Arthur rose to leave swearing he was going to kill lord Stark, causing lady Ashara to reach for her brother's hand trying to pull him down least he did something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"No Arthur you will sit down," Visenya warned pointing her finger at him. "You told me Baelon was safe in the care of our unc_" She stopped herself suddenly clearing her throat, realizing just how shitty two out of the three remaining uncles she had in this world were. "I don't understand you said Ned Stark was an honorable man and would take care of my brother and tell him about me when the time was right, why would you allow this?"</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing honorable about Ned Stark," Jon retorted inhaling deeply trying to calm his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you join the Night's Watch brother?" She asked moving towards him in a hurry knowing if he did there was no way either of them would return to Westeros or the North for that matter, wanting never to meet their uncle, his family, or his terrible wife.</p><p> </p><p>Jon mused at her words as his thoughts went back to that day, "I did not something happened that night," he began stopping himself suddenly before laughing at how mad it sounded.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Jon looked up suddenly at the sound of the small faint voice over the crackling fire of the hearth that came from his aunt who had finally said something to him that didn't involve her head moving or her stealing stares at him between eating.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd probably never believe me, or call me a mad man if I told you the tale of a hooded man who showed me visions of the past and present or the woman who I met before him whose face was covered in stars."</p><p> </p><p>Dany paled looking at Visenya who stared back at her aunt before speaking, "you both have dreamt of the same woman Daenerys the one you said refers to you in your dream as bride of fire."</p><p>"What else did she say to you Baelon, did she tell you what it is that she wants from you or Daenerys?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking from his sister to his aunt caused Jon to sink back into his chair not knowing what to say, how does one explain the woman in the vision referred to their aunt as his wife? <em>"To go forward you must go back to a song as old as time, brother of ice, husband of fire."</em></p><p>Clearing his throat Jon realized he would say nothing about that part of his vision. "She told me two truths must you learn before you leave this land, one on this night from the old one, another in the heart of the North where the winter rose rests, the other's you will learn when the trial of three begins. That along with the vision the hooded man showed me led me to our mother's crypt where Arthur's letter fell out of our mother's journal explaining how I would find you by seeking out Wylla."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya could feel her tears prickle at the back of her eyes, "do we have no good uncles between us dear brother? Is our family so fucked the only option we have are uncles  who were willing to either sell our aunt to a Dothraki savage horse lord to be raped for an army he would never receive, or one who made a promise to protect us both only to sell you out for a man who spat over our siblings and their mother calling them dragonspawns?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon motioned his head from his sister to his aunt not wanting to believe the words he heard come out of Visenya's mouth as their aunt held her head down, wiping a tear away.</p><p> </p><p>"What of our mother's favorite brother? What of uncle Benjen did he just sit back also and allowed all of this to happen?"</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what else to say, Jon could only nod his head, seeing the look of hurt and disappointment written on his sister's features as she began to cry in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate them all," Visenya yelled before turning to face Arthur, "this is all your fault. You promised me my brother would be safe and that there was no reason for us to try and sneak into the North without alerting the Spider to the truth."</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Arthur</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p><em>"This is all your fault."</em> Even now he could hear the shatter in her voice, the girl he raised as his own child when she turned towards him, her eyes red her lips quivering before walking out of the eating area where they normally supped and spoke of Westeros and the family they still had there. </p><p>Pushing the door to his room open before slamming it shut behind him, Arthur could only think of one thing. <em>He would make it up to them both.</em></p><p> </p><p>Parting the two siblings was one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made in his life next to not being by Rhaegar's side at the Trident. How many times had his sister begged him not to make such an irrational decision when it came to his best friend's children before everyone left from Starfall to go their separate ways for a time. <em>"You can't part them Arthur, neither Rhaegar nor Lyanna would want for their children to be parted even if you are giving Baelon to a grieving brother for a time until he reaches his majority."</em> </p><p>"I should've known better!" Arthur yelled at no one as he bent over his feathered bed drawing a bag from under there just as he heard his door pushing open as he stood placing the bag on the bed where another one that was filled already laid.</p><p> </p><p>"You can not be seriously considering this Arthur? Pray tell me you are not leaving to go to Westeros dear brother?" Ashara said crossing her arms over her chest, wondering if her brother had finally gone mad from all his bottled-up anger, blaming himself for not being there by Rhaegar's side at the Trident.</p><p> </p><p>"I am, so don't bother trying to stop me Ash this is something I have to do, the man lied and hid the secret away from the boy." Arthur paused before continuing, "what would've happened if he never found that letter? All of this is my fault for allowing Ned Stark to live that day when his weapon fell from his grasp not knowing what Lyanna or you would do if I told either of you that I killed him. Which only gave the crannogman I thought dead enough time to shoot a dart into my neck crippling my movement that day."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed at his words before moving inside his room knowing she was probably the only one who could possibly talk sense into him at this time. "We're all humans Arthur mistakes happen_"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not say that to me, not now not ever Ash. You act like I did not live it those last few moons after learning of Rhaegar's along with Elia and the children's deaths, all the while trying to calm lady Lyanna telling her_" He could not get the last parts out as the tears he held inside after hearing what Baelon said to him came rushing down all at once. "I failed them, Ash, I swore I would watch over them and I failed, and now the gods have seen it fit to punish me for my failures when it came to Lyanna and her son."</p><p> </p><p>Placing her hand on him turning him to face her as she wiped his tears away knowing what Baelon and Visenya said must of hit Arthur hard. He was barely a man who ever cried or showed his emotions to anyone.  "You did not fail them Arthur, he is here now with us by some kind of divine intervention. You have been given a second chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of whatever god who brought him to us brother. You heard what he said about a trial of three, Visenya has always had dreams when she was younger of being a dragon burning away dead men, and now with Daenerys and Jon having similar dreams, are you so blind to see everything Rhaegar spoke of the dragon having three heads is coming to past? A dance between ice and fire? Light versus darkness."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I haven't realized that?" Arthur yelled pushing his sister away from him leaning his head against the blue-colored walls of his room he hated so much but never came around to changing. He needed to breathe, he needed to present lord Stark's head to his friend's son. "What if he never wants to speak to me, Ash? We both saw how he looked at me with disgust." </p><p> </p><p>"He will, trust me I can tell you that from just looking at him Arthur. You just need to give him time to get over the hurt and feeling of abandonment."</p><p> </p><p>"I was a fool for not listening to you when you warned me to keep them together and to not part them, I just believed this was something Lyanna would've probably wanted us to do. Yet I should've known better, the rest of Westeros in unlike Dorne when it comes to bastards even though lord Stark promised it would be different for his nephew, that he would be welcomed in Winterfell."</p><p> </p><p>Ashara bit her tongue closing her eyes trying to shield her emotions knowing she needed to be the one to hold this small family they've made over the years stay together. "That's in the past Arthur, what you need to do is live in the present and future now that Baelon and Visenya know the truth of the kind of man Eddard Stark is." Letting out a shaky breath trying to compose herself before speaking once more knowing Ned Stark all but lied to them both. "We were both fooled by a grieving brother thinking he would do right by his nephew, let us be the ones to show Lyanna and Rhaegar's son what it means to be loved and cared for brother, it's never too late."</p><p> </p><p><em>It is for Lord Stark,</em> Arthur made a mental note to himself.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Eddard III</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Jory could see the frustration written on the other guards' faces as they watched their lord search around the snow-covered trees and bushes inside the Wolfswood never once telling any of them what it was that he was searching for, as his lord continued mumbling something unintelligible out his mouth, which only made the captain of his guards grow weary wondering if his lord was going mad or if the snow that was on the horizon would catch them out here.</p><p> </p><p>Not even Robb seemed bothered at watching his father move his hand around swashing away both leaves and branches. Instead, the boy was deep in conversation with the Greyjoy boy who remained excited after learning he would be going home in a moon's turn back to Pyke, <em>back to his family.</em></p><p>Something Jory was unsure of knowing it would only draw Robert Baratheon's attention towards the North and towards his former best friend. Yet worry about them today he would not,  that would be for another day if war actually came knowing the only way to defeat a united North would not come from the south but from house Bolton. Specifically, the paled-eyed lord himself Roose Bolton whose house still remained bitter even after thousands of years.</p><p> </p><p>"My lord," Jory shouted trying to get his lord's attention. "Maybe if you told us what it is that you're looking for it would help the men help you search."</p><p> </p><p>Ned waved the captain of his guards off unsure how to explain what he was searching for. Recalling the dream the night before of a little silver-haired girl with bright violet eyes running through the Wolfswood as the snow fell around her blending her into it, as she laughed and hid from him, causing his heart to pang every time he found her only for her to disappear behind the trees where the sound of her laugh would echo from another side of the Wolfswood where he'd begin chasing her once more.</p><p>It was as if the old gods themselves were taunting him for his failure, for sending his niece away never to watch her grow into the young lady she was today. Recalling the day the ship she was on disappeared before his eyes, while her brother cried in the arms of his wet nurse as if he knew his sister was gone from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Greywind!" Robb shouted causing Ned to wake from his thoughts as his son and Theon came off their horses walking towards the small patch of bushes to his right that was covered in snow. "What is it, boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seven hells Stark is that a direwolf?" Theon shouted moving closer towards Robb who waved him off picking the light grey direwolf off the ground placing it in his arms as he inspected it searching for any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite down Greyjoy before you frighten her with your voice," Robb warned as the wolf licked his cheek.</p><p>Walking over towards his son with his handheld open, "give her here Robb let me see and hold her."</p><p> </p><p>Robb looked from the direwolf to his father unsure if he even wanted to hand it over to him, not after learning he'd killed Sansa's direwolf to appease Cersei Lannister's thirst for blood.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't hurt her Robb." <em>Can't you see son?</em></p><p>Taking the direwolf from his son, Ned chuckled as the beast began licking his face with her wet tongue. "Aren't you affectionate," Ned mused lifting his head towards the afternoon sky searching if this was what Bran meant by, <em>'look towards the sky to receive your answer.' </em></p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>Ned walked into the great hall his grey eyes focused on where Bran was sitting needing to know if this was what he meant by looks towards the sky for his answer. </p><p>Was his dream last night and the direwolf Robb found a sign that Jon and his sister would be returning to Westeros and to Winterfell soon? To the home where their mother wanted them to be raised, in these very halls like her and so many Stark children before them?</p><p> </p><p>"Father," Arya clapped excitedly at the light grey direwolf with blue eyes stalking close at his side as the great hall fell silent when it was buzzing before after news came of Robb finding another direwolf in the Wolfswood that afternoon causing all his remaining children including Sansa to be present to meet the new addition to their family. Even the other three direwolves who remained inside wasted no time in moving towards the new pup, welcoming her to the pack.</p><p> </p><p>"What is her name?" Arya asked watching her gold-eyed direwolf run around the pup while her brother's direwolves only seemed to sniff behind the new addition before moving back towards Robb, Bran, and Rickon.</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Wintersrose, for the rose, I let go of so many years ago," Ned replied in a shaky breath not wanting to shed any tears in front of his children knowing this wolf belonged to Visenya. The rose he let go of so many years ago believing it was for the best for her and her brother.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a fitting name," Robb said knowing he didn't have to ask who the wolf belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>"His she mine father?" Sansa asked bending over to touch the direwolf.</p><p> </p><p>"Sansa," Ned began only to stop himself not knowing how to explain to his daughter this wolf was meant for another.</p><p> </p><p>"She belongs to someone else Sansa, you lost your direwolf for not knowing how to speak the truth," Bran said from where he sat running his fingers through Summer's fur.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not lose my wolf," Sansa said backing away from her family, "father killed her after the fat king ordered it when queen Cersei demanded that Nymeria be killed, it's not my fault."</p><p> </p><p>"That is enough Bran, I need to speak with you alone," Ned shouted picking the direwolf pup up before all seven hells broke loose in the great hall between his children over Visenya's direwolf.</p><p> </p><p>"There is no need to speak to me, this is not the answer to the questions you seek."</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p> </p><p>It had been a moon's turn now since they found the direwolf and almost two moons since Jon left Westeros, and yet there was still no sign in the sky for what he searched, resulting in many sleepless nights<em>. He was tired and needed rest. Or at least find a way to make things right between him and his family.</em> </p><p>His wife was still not speaking with him, nor was his daughter Sansa, who had taken it upon herself to call him a murderer whenever he tried to get her attention.  And now to make matters worst Robb was sitting across from him telling him he needed answers to questions that have been bothering him for a while now and was only waiting until Theon left to approach him. "If you have something to say, best to get it over with I still have to go over the food supply we have here in case war comes to the North for me letting Theon go back to Pyke and to his father."</p><p> </p><p>"I may not understand your reason for making that choice, but I respect it," Robb said taking a drink from the two cups of ale his father poured them.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this what you came to tell me?" Ned asked looking his son in the eyes as the boy shook his head. <em>Of course, it wouldn't be this easy.</em></p><p> </p><p>"No, I came to ask you about my aunt I knew not of. I have been trying to figure out how could you sit by and allow so many to speak ill about your goodbrother over the years allowing Jon to hear so many call his father a rapist and kidnapper, knowing fully well it was never the truth all along. Explain to me how you could promise a dying mother to protect your own blood in one breath yet doing the opposite in the end especially when it came to Jon and the way you allowed my mother to treat him over the years whenever Jon bested me at sword or studies with maester Luwin and don't give me pause or tell me you knew nothing of what was happening in your own house if you do I will name you a liar." Robb could see just how his words wounded his father as the man let a shaking breath out before pouring himself another drink his hand trembling as he brought it to his mouth closing his eyes as if finding the right words to say.</p><p> </p><p>"You do not understand Robb, with your mother I could never tell her the truth when it came to Jon, I was too scared of what she would do with such information if she let it slip from or tongue or treated him fairly especially with being such a devote follower of the Seven where bastards are considered a sin. How would it look to others if she treated him kindly?" Ned huffed knowing it was a pitiful answer to his son's question. And as for Visenya was just a babe who looked too much like her father to even entertain the idea of bringing her North along with her brother." Ned sighed letting out a shaking breath, "times were different back then, and even now as we speak, Robert's lust for Targaryen blood as still not been quenched over all these years, nor do I believe it will ever be quenched so long as he and Tywin Lannister still draw breath. They wanted them dead, all of them, not even Rhaella who was pregnant with Daenerys and Viserys who was a boy about seven were to be saved."</p><p> </p><p>"You said it yourself that Howland Reed was with you that day you found aunt Lyanna, you could've sent both Visenya and Jon to live in Greywater Watch where no one would know the truth of them. Jon would've had his sister and I would've learned the truth from you eventually." The last part was more of a question as Robb searched his father's tear-filled eyes looking to see if he would've told him about his cousins yet apart of him doubted it. His father would've probably taken that secret to the grave.</p><p> </p><p>Robb could feel his wolfsblood reaching a tipping point, how could his father utter such words and still live by certain words he entrailed into his own children. Even now he could still hear the echo of one of those such words. <em>'In winter we must protect ourselves, look out for one another,'</em> just the thought gave Robb pause, his father did neither.</p><p>"And yet this was a man you still considered your friend?" Robb hissed out recalling a story he heard from Theon. "How could you consider him friend when he called both Jon and Visenya's siblings dragonspawns over their dead bodies wrapped in Lannister colors?" He did not miss the wince or tear that fell from his father's eyes as he shook his head. Yet Robb was not finished with his questioning there were too many things his father did over the years that he needed answers for. "</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing I have learned from you today father was your willingness to send the rightful heir to The Wall as if he were unwanted and not loved, whilst you were willing to go south to serve the usurper." Robb retorted pointedly rising from his chair as his father wept no longer trying to conceal the tears he was hiding.</p><p> </p><p>"I did it for them Robb you have to understand."</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't need to understand father, you did it for yourself, and no one else especially after learning from Bran that you sent Benjen to the Wall for his part in never telling anyone aunt Lyanna ran off with the prince until it was too late." Robb retorted, he was done with this conversation for now. He needed to get back to Bran and learn where to find Jon and his sister. His father won't be able to keep him here behind these gray castle walls for long.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I did it for them,"</em> Ned replied to no one, as the iron oak door of his solar slammed shut behind Robb waking Wintersrose from her sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I believe I have figured out a way to get these updates written and edited for you guys when I am not busy with IRL stuff. Will be narrowing it down to four fics while the others I update when not busy with the other four.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. House of the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys wanted to say a huge thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos you have left for this fic 🤗<br/>Also wanted to say I will be updating a few fics, some have already been updated, and others are going to be updated next. Just a token of my appreciation to all my subscribers and the many of you who have read my stories, left kudos and comments, including the constructive ones 😏.<br/>Have a Merry Christmas and a blessed New Year 🥳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“ . . . don’t want to wake the dragon . . . The red door was so far ahead of her, and she could feel the icy breath behind, sweeping up on her. If it caught her she would die a death that was more than death, howling forever alone in the darkness. She began to run."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Daenerys IX, AGoT)</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Daenerys III</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>There was something special and equally sad sitting in the room she shared with her niece as the flames from the fire crackled where the now three dragon eggs rested beneath the brazier, as she calmly watched both her niece and nephew hold down the white direwolf, trying to remove his furs, filling the room with their laughter whenever the wolf her nephew called Ghost, twisted and whined in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The sight could only be described as a feeling of longing for Dany, causing a pang within her aching heart not knowing if she was happy for them finding each other, or if it was something akin to jealousy, knowing she and Viserys would never share such a joyous moment if the two were to meet ever again. </p><p> </p><p><em>No,</em> her brother would sooner call her a weak whelp and no true dragon. Just the thought caused a chill to run up at the back of her spine knowing what would happen if he ever found her. How sooner would Viserys try to rip her away from the only semblance of a family she'd ever known? Claim her body and soul for himself. </p><p>She would be no different from the many slaves in Essos, minus the collar and marks they bore, though she always thought of her collar as an invisible one. Where her brother did what he pleased with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you always this silent Dany?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dany?" she exclaimed, her violet eyes opened wide, surprised to even hear him call her by that name, as he looked at her with those dark grey eyes of his, that reminded her of stormy cold days, where she'd wrap herself within a blanket listening to the winds howl outside. </p><p> </p><p>Pondering over his words knowing he was waiting for an answer, caused her to relax her back slipping into a princess-like posture the way Viserys taught her. Having an air of indifference, thinking of the right words to say. "I tend to only speak when I am spoken to dear nephew." <em>Or better yet rarely speak at all, since it was Viserys who mostly did all the talking, while she sat in the back and observed, knowing her brother preferred her silent whenever they met anyone of great importance.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jon didn't like the way she looked down at her nails becoming silent and withdrawn once more after what she said. She was similar to him in more ways than one. Sure he grew up in a castle while Dany was constantly on the run with Viserys who believed enemies to be everywhere, never once staying in one place for too long. </p><p>But just like him, she grew up never knowing where she belonged. It didn't help that she had an abusive brother who berated her and breathed down her throat, treating her like she was nothing more than a burden in his life. Going as far as to sell her to a Dothraki horse lord for an army of screamers.</p><p> </p><p>Jon supposed he should be thankful for whatever divine intervention there was that stepped in and allowed Visenya and Arthur to learn from word of mouth, about Viserys and Dany living in Pentos with some fat magister, who was the one who brought the idea to his foolish uncle to sell his own thirteen-year-old sister to a barbarian who doubled her in age and size.</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing to fear Dany, you are safe with us, this is our home now. Viserys won't be able to find you here, we will keep you safe" Visenya offered moving away from Ghost and over towards her as she waited for her brother to add something to the conversation. "Is that not right Baelon?</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded his head, never taking his grey eyes off Dany, knowing home wasn't just the place where you rested your head, but the people who made it home."Aye, she's right except I would also like to add that a home is never the place you live. I can attest to that, being that I have lived in both Winterfell and the Wall for a short period of time." Jon licked his lips, if he squinted his eyes, he could still see Winterfell, where he spent his days running around with Robb, tasting the first snowfall of the year in his mouth, or just mushing Arya's hair. If anything that was what he missed about Winterfell. Bran and Rickon were too young for him to get to know them. And Sansa was too much like her mother, sooner following in her footsteps when she became older and knew just what a bastard meant. No longer did she address him as her brother, but half brother, or whenever lady Stark was around, say bastard brother. Opening his eyes pushing those thoughts away, knowing he would need to get his point across. "A home is the people you have along with you for the journey that is life, that's what makes it a home. Sadly your brother and my uncle's wife were people who never knew how to show us any of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you ever dream of home Baelon?" Dany asked, unsure why she was even asking knowing how the lady of Winterfell treated him. "I often do, I can see the house with the red door in my dreams. It is always right there, yet I can never reach it. Viserys and I were happy there until old ser Williem died, the servants, sooner taking the few things of value that belonged to us. Though Viserys managed to take a few personal belongings like our mother's crown." She could feel the tears prickle at the side of her eyes until they fell from her eyes, causing Visenya to pull her close. "Viserys went mad after he had to sell our mother's crown, the many noble families who once welcomed us into their homes, sooner threw us out, calling him the beggar king. I believe whatever semblance of sanity that remained quickly evaporated, he never wanted to stay in one place for too long, constantly moving us around the Free Cities claiming there were assassins at our backs."</p><p> </p><p>Jon was speechless not knowing what to say, sure he was brought up a bastard, but he had a place to lay his head and food in his belly, he could not imagine what it was like for a four-year-old Dany and a thirteen-year-old Viserys constantly watching over their shoulders for whatever lurked in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Dany wiped her eyes, as Ghost stalked over beside her, licking her tears away, causing her to laugh tears of joy as she ran her hand across the skin of the direwolf.</p><p> </p><p>Jon cleared his throat, not wanting anyone to see him cry, "It's getting late, I think it's time Ghost and I found our beds."</p><p> </p><p>Dany allowed Ghost his fill before the wolf stalked off behind his master like a shadow. "I definitely need a direwolf of my own," Visenya pouted which only made Dany barked out in laughter, her niece surely had a way of drawing her out of whatever void she found herself in.</p><hr/><p>She was burning, yet the flames did not harm her, instead, it welcomed her like a babe being soothed in the warm embrace of their mother as it danced around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to wake the dragon?" A woman stood before Dany, her face covered in stars startling her when she placed her hand over the burning brazier touching each one of the three eggs, as light flowed from her and into the eggs that now glowed in orange hues pulsating beneath her touch. As she turned once more towards Dany repeating her words like a song. "Want to wake the dragons?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Dany cried out, just the sound of waking dragons reminded her of Viserys and how her brother would slap and bite her, screaming at her as he belittled her.<em> "You do not command the dragon slut. I am the dragon and you do not want to wake the dragon."</em></p><p> </p><p>Quaithe could see the dark memories within the princess stir like mists, roaring like hell beasts, pushing and breaking their way to the forefront of her thoughts, like a dark cloud. "He can't harm you, not now not ever, mother of dragons, bride of fire. Take my hand, remember who you are, the dragons remember."</p><p> </p><p>"Do not listen to her sweet sister," a voice rang out, where dark clouds of mists manifested themselves into her brother. His lilac eyes were now blue like stars, his skin pale as ice, surrounded in a ring of blue iced mists that danced around him like performers of a murmurs show chilling the room, pushing the flames back. </p><p> </p><p><em>Brother?</em> She wanted to say, yet the man standing before her reminded Dany, not of Viserys. The mad glee that he normally held in his eyes was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Backing away Dany could see the anger that brewed within the manifestation of her brother's blue star-like eyes, as she slipped her hand into the woman next to her as her voice hummed in her ears reminding Dany of the star in her dreams, lulling her in a warm embrace, singing to her of a song as old as time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ghosts lined the hallway, dressed in the faded raiment of kings. In their hands were swords of pale fire. They had hair of silver and hair of gold and hair of platinum white, and their eyes were opal and amethyst, tourmaline, and jade. “Faster,” they cried, “faster, faster.” She raced, her feet melting the stone wherever they touched. “Faster!” the ghosts cried as one, as Dany screamed and threw herself forward. A great knife of pain ripped down her back, as she felt her skin tear open and smelled the stench of burning blood, and saw the shadow of wings. As Daenerys Targaryen flew over a castle-shaped of dragons made of stone. "Is this Dragonstone?" Dany called out excitedly pointing towards the maybe Targaryen ancestral home. Feeling a rush within her body, her gold, and red-colored dragon blew flames of yellow, where two other dragons flew next to her burning blue and red flames heralding the return of the dragons to those below them.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><b><em>Visenya III</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>"I can't wake her," Visenya screamed at her brother placing and hand on him shaking him awake. He was the first person she sought since his room was next to hers, not wanting him too far away from where she and Dany slept. "She's burning hot and murmuring words in her sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Jon could not think straight, not with his sister screaming in his ears, as he tried to gather his thoughts his body still not awake. "What do you mean by you can't wake her? Have you tried shaking her violently as you have done to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is not a laughing matter Baelon, this isn't the first time, she's burned like fire within her sleep. This is just the first time I have not been able to touch or wake her."</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt dread take over him, his groggy mind finally stirring awake, "you must go wake Arthur and Ashara," Jon offered, getting off his bed, "I will go stay with her until you have returned with them, maybe even try to wake her."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya wanted to chide him to not do such a thing, yet the words did not leave her lips as she let her feet take her over towards the other side of the manse, where Arthur and Ashara slept.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing in and out trying to relax her nerves as she stood outside the door of the only father figure she'd known, fighting the anger she felt inside of her, knowing it was not Arthur's fault for what Ned Stark allowed to go on inside of Winterfell when it came to his wife and Baelon.</p><p>No, her anger was towards the men who called their mother kin, knowing they deserved to feel her pain and her blade along with Catelyn Tully. She wouldn't have to kill them and be named a kinslayer, but she would wound them enough to cripple them, and if she had the dragon she normally saw in her dreams, she would sooner burn Winterfell to its foundation.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing those thoughts away as she knocked on Arthur's door, her guardian would sooner tell her that was the wolfsblood of the king's of winter, her mother spoke so much about that made her feel this way. Wolves were just as cold, cunning, and calculating as dragons. And having both ice and fire flow through her veins was not easy. Neither tempered the other, they both worked together molding her into who she was.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur's eyes widened at seeing his charge stand before him, not expecting her to even come to him anytime soon. He thought it might take days or even moons before she even looked at him or said anything to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess," Arthur began only for Visenya to grab a hold of his hand pulling her with him towards where her room was located.</p><p> </p><p>"I've already woken lady Ashara and Baelon, Dany is running hot like burning embers muttering in her sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Seven hells," Arthur yelled as he began running down the hall, he would not lose Rhaegar's sister, not after finally finding the girl after so many years listening to whispers, or anything his brother could gather from his informant in the Red Keep. Their other informant in Sunspear had not brought them any other news, except for a tale a few years before of Oberyn traveling to Braavos where he met with the Sealord and ser Williem who signed for Viserys since he was but a boy still. Brokering a deal where Dorne would help Viserys if he took Arianne for his wife. The nerve of them, Arthur told himself, clenching his sword hand.</p><p>Both Doran and Oberyn knew where the prince and princess were, yet instead of helping them knowing how old ser Williem was and probably would not last for long.</p><p>The Martell's were well connected with many noble families of Essos, many of which they were married into over the years. How easy was it to have one of these said families house the Targaryen children?</p><p>No, the only help they gave was for themselves, even after Williem had died and the children went on the run never staying in one place too long, making it hard for Arthur to ever track and get to them in time. They were always a few moons ahead of him, always disappearing before he had time to get there. Only for him to return to Lys to console a disappointed Visenya who just wanted to help her kin.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made it back into the room, Dany was already up and out of the bed, standing over the eggs mesmerized by them, as she stepped to move closer towards her, only for Arthur to stop her. This only confused her wondering why both Baelon and Ashara were just standing there dumbfounded looking at Dany like they just witnessed a miracle until she saw it with her own two eyes. Where she thought her aunt was just standing over the eggs was no more further from the truth when she saw her aunt's dainty hands gripped at the red iron of the brazier.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how to hatch them, sweet niece," Dany said, taking the gold and red specced dragon egg out of the fire."</p><p> </p><p>Causing Visenya to almost fall to her knees where only a whisper left her lips, <em>"bride of fire."</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><em> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Jon III</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Jon stirred in his sleep hearing the faint sound of a sword clanking, hitting against something hard, causing him to grunt out in frustration at being disturbed from his slumber. How long had it taken for everyone to fall asleep after they all made sure his aunt was ok and would be fine. Though if he pressed his thoughts from what he witnessed and the distressed look on Arthur's face about the vision Dany saw in her dream. Even now Jon knew he did not have to guess who was outside his window beating hard on the stump of the tree, instead of a training dummy.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys was now determined to be a warrior and not only a dragonrider, explaining she would never be the dragon welp of their great house after last night's conversations that lasted hours. Where a determined Arthur Dayne warned that all three of them were making a mistake, reminding them of Aerea Targaryen and what became of the young girl and the things that were found inside of her. Not to mention all the ships and men who ventured close to the islands that ended up missing never returning.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing a sleeping Ghost off him, placing his feet on the cold stone floor, enjoying the feel below him as he motioned himself towards his window that overlooked the small training yard, noticing the orange and purple hues of the morning sky, convinced the sun was less than an hour away. </p><p> </p><p>Yawing as he stretched, noticing the small figure below him, her hair like molten silver lighting the way between the green leaves of the tree outside his window. </p><p>Knowing there was no way he was going to get any sleep anytime soon, not with Ghost being awake, his red eyes seeming to almost glare at him for even waking him up also. "Let's go get you something to eat boy, might as well pick up a sword and practice before the sun leaves my skin red like your eyes if I wait too long." Jon did not miss the way Ghost whined placing his paws over his eyes at the thought of being in the sun. His wolf was still not used to the warm weather, even when they were in Starfall, Ghost spent most of his days in the surrounding waters of the Summer Sea.</p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>"Dany!"</p><p> </p><p>Dropping her sword, Dany could only curse under her breath, knowing if Visenya was next to her, how sooner her niece would hit her with the blunt of her practice sword for dropping her sword, instead of holding onto it firmly. Jon could've easily been foe or worst her brother. How easily would she be taken, if she still couldn't manage the simple task of holding onto her weapon?</p><p> </p><p>Jon stopped to pick her sword up since it seems his aunt was deep in thought, "here, you dropped your sword."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that," Dany replied frustrated with herself taking the sword back into her hand gripping it tightly. "If Visenya was here, she would've chided me for dropping my sword instead of holding it firmly within my hand. Tell me it could've been a foe that was approaching me."</p><p> </p><p>"We all started somewhere, I couldn't hold my sword up or the shield I was handed to block Robb's strikes." Jon offered, feeling that same warm sensation he felt the night before calling out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is Robb?"</p><p> </p><p>"My bro-, I mean my cousin, lord and lady Stark's firstborn, don't you remember me speaking about him to Visenya last night when we were cutting Ghost's fur?"</p><p> </p><p>Dany bit her lip tasting blood, "I didn't want to pry in your conversation."</p><p> </p><p>"We're all family here Dany, you weren't prying in my business. I need you to know you can come and talk to me if something is bothering you, or." Jon smiled before continuing, he would help her just like how he helped Grenn and Pyp, and somewhat Sam, though the fat boy barely paid much attention to his teaching. "We can start with me helping you how to use your sword. I can promise I won't be harsh like Visenya."</p><p> </p><p>He did not miss the way her eyes came alive or the way the gold rings of her violet eyes glowed brighter as the sun came over the horizon. "I would love that very much Baelon."</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Jon," he replied moving behind her as the scent of lavender and vanilla invaded his nostrils standing next to her, unsure how it would look if someone came out seeing him stand behind Dany in such a manner, his hands encircling hers. "We will work on your stance first."</p><p> </p><p>Dany spun her head around feeling his grip tighten on hers, "thank you Baelo_ I mean Jon, you don't know how much this means to me."</p><p>"It's what families do," Jon replied though this felt more like a lover's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into moons, three to be exact, and with that, his affection for Dany blossomed into something that could only be described as love.</p><p>And now with her nameday fast approaching, Jon was still unsure about what to gift her.</p><p> </p><p>Never knowing if he should tag along with Arthur and Lysandro who were working hard in safeguarding a ship to take them along the smoking sea towards the southern point of Valyria. Though the kingsguard still called it a fool's mission, reminding them that there was no telling just exactly what was still on those islands.</p><p>Yet even after all of that, the kingsguard continued in his search, no one wanting if Dany's vision was true when it came to birthing dragons, for others to learn of what happened if they decided to go ahead and try it here at the manse. How sooner would word spread and reach the ears of the spider Varys and the usurper Robert Baratheon? Or anyone for that matter wanting to seek favor from them.</p><p>Valyria was probably indeed the safest place for them to hide, while the magic that laid dormant there helped the dragons grow stronger. Plus if Jon was being honest with himself, a part of him was excited just to find out what lurked beyond there.</p><p> </p><p>"See something you like?" Ashara teased not missing how Baelon froze in spot, before turning to face her, enjoying just how flushed red her king turned trying to avoid her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jon could feel his palms grow sweaty, knowing he'd been caught like a child who was trying to hide the last of the sweet cakes they stole from the kitchen. "It's nothing like that, I was just admiring how determined she is at learning how to use a sword properly, not wanting to be considered invalid." Jon lied, how was he supposed to say he was enjoying the view hidden away here between the trees? </p><p> </p><p>"There is no need to lie to me, I know that look, I saw it throughout my youth... I wasn't always this old you know?" She teased knowing she would get a rise out of him, where he'd turned even pinker from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not old," Jon hissed, "any man would be a fool to pass on you." <em>Shit,</em> he realized wanting to kick himself as soon as the words left his mouth. His uncle was truly a fool to pass up on lady Ashara Dayne for the likes of Catelyn Tully.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know I am not that old, don't think I cant draw the gaze of any noble lord outside of this manse." Ashara laughed at the way he furrowed his brows in confusion. "I just wanted to hear you say it, I woman even at my age, does enjoy a flatter every once in a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I shall try my best to flatter you, my lady, though I am no bard to write you poems or sing you sonnets."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? Because you just sounded like one just now. Besides I am sure you can start scribbling that poem along with a few sonnets for the princess, her nameday is only a sennight away." Ashara stared into the boy's dark grey pools before turning back to Daenerys. "Let the affection you feel for her help you to write those words. Most young ladies prefer something that came from the heart, over mere trinkets."</p><p> </p><p>Jon could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. There was something about Dany that made his blood sing, needing to be next to her, it was a pull that he could not fully explain. Maybe he should take Ashara's advice and write something down that wasn't too forward, he would never want to frighten Dany away.</p><p> </p><p>Ashara could see the boy was thinking too hard about what she said."You know if your father had lived, the two of you would've been betrothed and married once you both reached your majority. While Visenya would've been betrothed to Aegon to avoid another dance of dragons."</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked up at her puzzled, not understanding why his father would do such a thing. "And why would he do that? Wouldnt he want to appease his lords who went to war for him?"</p><p> </p><p>Ashara blocked out the sound of the birds chirping around them focusing her memory on the kind of man Rhaegar was, though no one really knew him. Not even Arthur who was his prince's closest companion and confidant. "No, Rhaegar always believed his promised children would usher the new dawn and bring dragons back into the world, he needed the blood to remain pure." Ashara paused, trying to word what she needed to say without upsetting Baelon. " Furthermore there would be some, that would consider both you and your sister royal bastards, for all the talk and actions Dorne makes when it comes to bastards, Doran would be the first to make his complaints known." Ashara continued letting out a shaky breath. "Demand a betrothal between Arianne and Aegon, regardless if Martell blood would sit on the iron throne. He would consider what Rhaegar did to Ellia a disrespect to Dorne."</p><p> </p><p>"Would that be the only hurdle both I and Visenya would face?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, others would use you both to go against both Rhaenys and Aegon a man like Tywin Lannister, comes to mind." Ashara did not miss the way Baelon tensed next to her, his hands clenching in and out causing her to place a motherly hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Do not worry yourself over men like Tywin Lannister, they always get their just desserts one way or another."</p><p> </p><p>"I would rather him choke on that just dessert," Jon replied before turning to the lady staring into her glorious violet eyes. "You know you can just call me Jon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you prefer that name?" </p><p> </p><p>"it's not that I prefer it, but being called Baelon will just take some time to get used to." Ashara sighed in understanding before taking his hand in hers.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you say we go over where she's practicing, instead of you hiding behind the shadow of the sun's rays?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't hiding, I was just observing her sword stance, seeing just how better she was getting at it." Jon retorted yet knew his words were like the wind when it came to lady Ashara, as she dragged him along with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you were, and my name isn't Ashara Dayne young man, now let's see if we can get you to practice with her since your sister is still out like a log at this time of the morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Ashara," Dany said welcoming the lady with a warm smile before turning to face Jon welcoming him also. "Have you come to practice sword with me?" Dany asked looking around noticing Ghost was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your direwolf?"</p><p> </p><p>"I left him stalking the kitchen waiting for the cook to possibly throw him a blood sausage," He did not miss the way she curled her pouty lips or the fact it made his heart race within his chest, the control she had over his emotions was something Jon never thought he would experience, and all because he thought he was unworthy of anyone's affection. Though he did not know if she shared the same affection he shared for her.</p><p> </p><p>Ashara could see her work here was done, managing to pull the boy from behind the bushes, "well it seems I need to start planning for the day, I will leave you two alone." She replied throwing Jon a quick wink of her left eye, the violets of her pools filled with both mirth and mischief.</p><p> </p><p><em>Seven hells,</em> Jon breathed getting a wift of Dany's intoxicating scent when she stepped closer towards him, moving a curl from his face. "Shall we begin?" She asked sweetly causing Jon to not think straight, not when she looked at him like that.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Viserys II</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>He could feel the anger rise from the pit of his stomach roaring its way to the surface of his lips like a raging dragon who'd been stirred awake. How dare they show up here after so many years? Viserys sneered looking at the olive-skinned woman who sat opposite him, her less than attractive brother staring at the boy who was calling himself king in wonderment.</p><p> </p><p>Were the Martell's truly this gullible that they would take the word of a false dragon over him? Or were they so desperate to get their blood on the iron throne through Arianne that it didn't matter to them one way or the other?</p><p> </p><p>The little Viserys remembered of Elia since she spent most of her time of Dragonstone with both Rhaenys and Aegon was her never wanting to be away from her children's side for long, from the little he saw of her when she visited the capital. Rarely wanting to be around a true dragon like his father, since his mother was weak. </p><p>He supposed the same could be said for his brother Rhaegar, he was also weak like his frail wife who could do nothing but birth him, two children, each time almost dying.</p><p>No wonder his brother succumbed to the flesh, seeking the arms of the wolf bitch, who did nothing but help bring an end to the Targaryen dynasty when her brother sided with the usurper.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another sip of Arbor Gold after refusing any of the Dornish Red the Martell's brought, he would sooner make his plans with the Tyrells, still unsure how Illyrio managed to secure a meeting with both houses, especially when houses Martell and Tyrell shared so much bad blood over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Was lady Olenna playing her own game, by sending her granddaughter here along with two of her brothers? Or was the woman smart enough to know who the true dragon was? Knowing there was no way in seven hells a mother would hand over one child to Varys and allowed the other to die. Though Helaena Targaryen was definitely one for the history books, willing to offer her second son over her first to both blood and cheese to be murdered.</p><p> </p><p>Viserys grumbled under his breath, not wanting to think of the stupid blacks and greens who gave away his birthright during the dance of the dragons where so many dragons died.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything ok uncle?" Aegon asked, the blue hues in his eyes were staring at him as if to say don't ruin this for us, which only made Vis smirk as he sipped from his goblet once more. He would play this game until he secured The Reach army which doubled what the Martell's even counted. What were fifty thousand spears to the likes of over a hundred thousand knights and foot soldiers? He would bide his time until they defeated the usurper and his dogs. Then after ridding himself of this false dragon.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just wondering if Oberyn Martell was going to show since both Arianne and her brother claimed he came with them to Pentos," Viserys asked, turning his gaze back over towards the Martell's noticing how Arianne stiffened in her seat that air of indifference she had just earlier quickly evaporated into thin air, while her frog faced brother stared daggers at him. Causing Viserys to almost feel sorry for whichever woman had to lay with this Martell boy.</p><p> </p><p>Arianne shifted in the feathered pillow chair, trying to seem unbothered by what Viserys said. How was she supposed to explain that her uncle thought her father was making the biggest mistake ever in trusting Illyrio Mopathis, forgoing the documents that were signed years ago where she would marry Viserys and be his queen, once he managed to secure an army.</p><p> </p><p>Her uncle did not trust the magister, yelling at her father that Elia would never hand over just Aegon especially to a man like Varys. "My uncle and his paramour wanted to taste the fruits that were offered in Pentos, before arriving later today to meet with you both." It was technically a lie, but no one needed to know that her uncle was only coming to get a feel of Viserys after learning the fool was willing to sell his sister to Dothraki savages when there were still Targaryen loyalists in Westeros.</p><p>Especially now with the princess still missing, her uncle fearing the poor girl was probably stolen by slavers to be sold in one of those pleasure houses in Lys. Explaining to her the princess could fetch a hefty sum, from those wanting to experience a dragon princess.</p><p> </p><p>Viserys mused over her, words as he stood, "if you would excuse me, I think it is that time of the day for me to bury my cock into Doreah." He almost laughed when he saw the scowl written all over Jon Connington's features, his face turning red like his hair, still upset with Illyrio not ridding the manse of the whore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"At its apex, Valyria was the greatest city in the known world, the center of civilization. Within its shining walls, twoscore rival houses vied for power and glory in court and council, rising and falling in an endless, subtle, oft savage struggle for dominance. It's safe to say that the Targaryens were the only nobles with dragons who escaped the destruction of Valyria."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>(Excerpt, TWOIAF)</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Arthur II</strong> </em>
</p><p>"The hour is late and I grow weary of all the lies we've woven so far Arthur, there must be another way. I can not look at her and continue with this farce, it has already been three moons." The young lord protested finally feeling good within himself to get it all out. Knowing the longer they kept the lies going the worse it would be for them once the Targaryens finally came to realize they had no intentions of getting them to Valyria. And who could blame them? Everyone who went never returned cept for princess Aerea Targaryen who died shortly right after infested with horrors that burned her from the inside out and killed her. Such a fate he would not wish on his worse enemy <em>or his love.</em></p><p> </p><p>Arthur's words were like steel in response to the young man, "you can and you will unless you wish for Visenya and the remaining Targaryens to be lost in that accursed island never to return because of dreams and visions that have cost their family so much over the years."</p><p><em>Yet didn't Daenys the dreamer keep her family safe knowing the doom would destroy Valyria?</em> He would keep that thought to himself. "Is that what you want? To lose her over some dream Daenerys has? I sat back and watched her brother, my best friend became consumed by his dreams and talks of prophecy, never once did I object, always following orders because that was what a kingsguard was sworn to do." Arthur shook his head placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "If I could turn time back, I would've done things a whole lot different not only when it came to Rhaegar." He would not say what he would do with the mad king he was sworn to protect. There were other ways of taking power from a mad dragon that didn't involve killing him.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not wish to lose her Arthur, I love her too much and then there's her brother, I wish not to upset him with our lies knowing he can deny me his sister's hand."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur shook the young lord's shoulder smirking, "you won't lose Visenya if you stick to the plan and stay on the course, and I'm surprised you have still not gone to him requesting her hand in marriage." </p><p> </p><p>The young lord began wringing his hands together nervously. "I have tried, it's just hard for me considering her being a princess and I myself, well....." Lysandro paused trying to find the right words. "My family has fallen from its former grace over the years, even with my lord father away Qarth trying to meet with the Thirteen."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt Jon will hold it against your family, especially when your father could've turned us away just for housing a kingsguard and his sister so many thoughts went from this world. Besides, the princess loves you. Just stick to the plan, I'm sure they will forget about everything once we get word from my brother on what's going on in Westeros." That seemed to do the trick as the young man began smiling his cheeks going rose red.</p><p> </p><p>Lysandro nodded his head, supporting the kingsguard, speaking in a low voice soon after hearing footsteps approaching. "We should at least take them to Volantis, then come up with another plan from there."</p><p> </p><p>"Here you are," Ashara said breathlessly trying to catch her breath. "I've been looking all over for you dear brother, did you remember to get the cloth pieces I asked you to get in the market earlier? I wish to get a start on Dany's dress for her nameday."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt unsettled, taking offense by her words, biting his bottom lip trying to find the right words to say to his sister that he wasn't the kind of man who went to the markets to talk cloth with merchants. "May I remind you that finding pieces of cloth is not of my expertise? Ask of me to find the girl a sword or bow like Visenya."</p><p> </p><p>Lysandro turned away wanting to give them privacy. "I shall leave you both, the hour is late and my bed calls me," Lysandro said, walking away from the two siblings not wishing to hear them bicker knowing how loud the two can get especially when it came to raising Visenya over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Hissing like a cat, Ashara's lips curled into a scowl soon as the young lord stepped out, yet no word left her lips, hearing the door to the storeroom open once more expecting Lysandro to be there probably forgetting something he came here to get.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you both still out of bed?" Arthur asked stepping away from his sister welcoming any distraction just so he wouldn't have to argue with Ashara about cloth or whatever else she would bring up during their dispute. Knowing she normally kept things bottled in only to bring it up later.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you two arguing?" Visenya asked looking from brother to sister not wishing to linger here for long with Jon and Ghost while Dany remained in their room waiting for their return.</p><p> </p><p>"No of course not," the lie came easy for Arthur, "my sister just wanted to know if I managed to get the cloth to make a dress for Daenerys nameday."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya's eyes went soft a plan sooner coming to the forefront, "Jon and I can go purchase the materials, we can even bring Dany and keep it a secret. I've been meaning to show them around the market." Visenya said winking at her brother, who only grimaced closing his eyes lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur did not miss the look Jon gave his sister, causing his heart to flutter just how much the young prince facial expressions reminded him so much of his father. Especially whenever if he wanted to say something, only to keep it to himself. "Unless your brother would much rather come out with Lysandro and me? I've heard you've been thinking to give Daenerys a small sword for her nameday, I can introduce you to one of the finest blacksmiths in all of Lys, who won't overcharge you with me there with you."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not mind seeing the markets with Visenya and Dany, we can go on the day after and meet with this blacksmith friend of yours good ser."</p><p> </p><p>The kingsguard smiled widely, "we can also find you something, I've been eyeing a longsword I wish to show you unsure if you'd let me gift it to you with your name day already gone a few moons ago. Unless you'd prefer a bow like the one I gifted your sister for her nameday."</p><p> </p><p>"A sword is fine," Jon lied wishing to close this discussion, his face masked turning to his sister, "we should get the food we came down here to get before Dany comes asking what's taking us so long."</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you two came down to bring Dany something to eat," Ashara interjected brushing past her brother, she would leave the discussion about the cloth for another time. "I noticed she didn't eat much tonight, is she ok? Would it be best I come and see to make sure she is?"</p><p> </p><p>Visenya spoke so fast at the mention of Ashara wanting to make sure Dany was ok she wasn't sure if she had ruined everything seeing the distrust grow in Arthur's purple eyes. "She's fine, I think it has to do with her nameday with it being the first without her brother. I mean sure Viserys is an ass for what he did, but he's still her brother. He practically raised her, I'm sure she just has jitters especially with her not wanting a lavish nameday, regardless if it's just us."</p><p> </p><p>"You forgot to mention that he's also kin to both you and your brother," Arthur said, knowing despite Viserys fault, he was still family. The hardships of a thirteen-year-old running around with a four-year-old Daenerys must have been hard on him, constantly looking over his shoulder believing assassins were there. That alone would drive any man crazy recalling the many sleepless nights he had about someone putting things together when it came to who Jon was, or worst the spider Varys finally finding out both he and Ashara lived and were in Lys.</p><p> </p><p>"He is no kin to me," Visenya cut through Arthur's thoughts, "I want to know nothing of him. Did you forget what we had to stop? What if word never arrived on time and we arrived late? I don't think I could ever forgive myself. So no, Viserys is no kin to me."</p><p> </p><p>Ashara cleared her throat, not wishing to see a split between any of them, Visenya was no longer the young girl you could try and hide things away from. She'd seen both men, women, and children sold off as slaves to various people, disgusted by the pleasure houses knowing a lot of those who worked inside of them were either taken by pirates or Dothraki horsemen to be sold by slavers in Astapor and the remaining slave cities. Feeling a sense of pride at the memory of a young girl who'd hold her dragon eggs demanding they hatch to put an end to slavery. The thought alone brought a trilling satisfaction to Ashara imagining the three Targaryens bringing the slave cities to yield. </p><p>Removing a pouch of coins from her pocket, Ashara placed in Visenya's hand, "unlike asking my brother to do this for me, I am sure you'd do a better job in gathering materials for Dany's dress." Kissing her on the cheek Ashara took her leaf. "Don't stay up too late especially if you wish to gather the best materials for Dany's dress."</p><p> </p><p>"I shall hurry to bed once Dany is full," Visenya lied knowing full well there would be no sleeping on this night, and maybe not for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"I should go to bed also, try not to stay up too late with this one like last week," Arthur chuckled at the memory of having both Jon and Lysandro spar, thinking it would break the ice for the young lord finally taking it upon himself to ask Jon for Visenya's hand in marriage once she reached her majority. Instead of Lysandro facing a normally calm Jon, he faced one that was tired from staying up with the girls late not worried about them sneaking around doing other things, having already realized Jon had eyes only for Daenerys though he did a poor job at times trying to express himself. God's young love could at times be painful to watch in the early stages until it blossomed. Having witnessed it multiple times over the years, especially when it came to Ashara and Lysandro's father, who in the early years hid their relationship from him thinking he would disagree with his sister having relations with the same man who was housing them.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't," Jon answered going through the door where the food was kept tossing Ghost a piece of meat before reemerging with the remaining portation of dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok try not to stay up late," Arthur said walking out unable to shake the unease he felt inside while Rhaegar's children ate a few pieces of the sulking pig as they arranged a plate for Daenerys to eat.</p><p>
  <em>✨✨✨✨✨</em>
</p><p><em>Where were they?</em> He thought to himself running drills with the practice dummy made of straws, grasping the blunt sword he held tighter imagining as he had done for years it was Robert Baratheon whose face was before him. No matter how many years had passed and the loss of his best friend along with Elia, the children and Lyanna still haunted him, knowing within himself how much things would've been different if Rhaegar had only allowed him to fight at his side. </p><p>Elia and the children would still be alive and perhaps even the wild she-wolf who after learning what became of her husband, Elia and the children lost the will to live.</p><p> </p><p>Removing the head with another sweep of the sword, wiping away sweat from his face as he gazed into the midafternoon blue sky where not even a single cloud could be seen his head still racing wondering where the Targaryens were at this time of the day, knowing they should at least be back by now.</p><p>His sister mentioned they had probably left early before anyone was awake when they broke their fast with Lysnadro that morning over boiled duck eggs and fried bread since the cook mentioned all the blood sausages had gone missing from the storeroom. Something he wasn't alarmed by knowing just last month Ghost had broken into the storeroom from someone leaving the door open. He should've probably asked her if the storeroom was left in shambles like last time.</p><p> </p><p>"Arthur," Ashara called out her voice laced with worry, knowing Visenya had never stayed out this late before even if she decided to take her brother and Dany to the market, and knowing Ghost was with them just made her worry more for their safety. That animal alone was of the exotic kind, anyone would be willing to pay a lot for it, going far enough to kidnap either Jon, Dany, and Visenya in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they not back as yet?" Arthur asked placing the sword down, throwing a pale of water over his head when his sister shook her head no. "I shall go out to the market in search of them along with Lysandro even if he thinks I am blowing things out of proportion."</p><p> </p><p>"He already left an hour ago to go search, I suspect he grew worried also."</p><p> </p><p>"And you tell me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to alarm you with my concerns Arthur, but now I grow worried for their safety. What if someone saw them walking around with that Direwolf of Jon's? Taking all three of them in the process?"</p><p> </p><p>Arthur let out a staggered breath, "I shall leave now with a few of our guards, remain here with Wylla."</p><p> </p><p>"I already had the stable boy Nestin saddle your horse," Ashara said placing her hand on Arthur's chest, "please bring them home safely, and not argue with them once you find them, I know how you can get when you're worried over something." She looked over at the five straw dummies with missing heads knowing her brother was channeling his anger through them.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise to keep them locked up in here for their remaining days, taking them to Valyria is now off the table," Arthur growled causing Ashara to wet her lips shaking her head wondering if her brother thought her a fool.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you had no intention of bringing them there Arthur there is no need to lie to me, dear brother. I wouldn't be surprised they realized this also." Ashara stopped herself, placing a hand over her mouth blinking once then twice, stopping at the third recalling something Dany had asked her. "Seven save us I think they may have run off brother."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Arthur asked seeing how pale his sister became taking a hold of her elbow not wanting her to faint especially not in her condition.</p><p> </p><p>"A few weeks ago Dany had come to me asking when do ships sail from here to Volantis, and I said they normally sail on certain nights. Arthur, you don't think they caught one of those trade ships last night?"</p><p> </p><p>Her brother's eyes went wide upon realization, "I need to leave now before they do something stupid like so many of their other relatives. Stay here in case Lysandro returns I don't want him worrying also."</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>He would find all three of them, no ship had left the night before and one would not be leaving until five days after, causing Arthur to breathe somewhat easily, yet still searched go from Tavern to Tavern in search of one of them or if anyone had ever seen a white wolf with ruby-colored eyes trailing behind a dark-haired boy of fifteen namedays. The girls he left out knowing how some of these men and women who owned some of these establishments behaved. All the while blaming himself for not going with his gut feeling knowing something was off between Jon and Visenya last night.</p><p> </p><p>What if they overheard him speak to Lysandro last night of their plans? <em>No,</em> he realized recalling Ashara's words that afternoon. They must have planned to do this moons ago, already realizing he had no intentions of giving in to their demands.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a long drawn out sigh walking inside of another Tavern noticing the setting sun off into the distance unsure if any of the three guards he took with him had any luck searching the streets of Lys. Unless the three had returned to the manse and had only lost track of time why they had not returned after going to the market. But that was a fool's wish to even think such a thing knowing just how stubborn and thick as thieves the three had become with each other, oftentimes in a corner or in their rooms talking, not letting either he, Ashara, or Lysandro into their hushed conversations.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, old friend." A mellowed voice called out from behind him over the sounds of all the patrons inside the tavern laughing and hollering whilst getting drunk or being taken up the stairs by wenches looking to get paid extra, causing Arthur to stop in his tracks both unmoving and unflinching, brushing his hand against his steel forged sword, a part of him wishing he had Dawn on him. Turning slowly to meet the gaze of someone he had not seen since the tourney of Harrenhall, as Arthur gazed into his dark pools, the woman standing with him inspecting him hungrily wetting her lips, her gaze going from his face down to his groin and back to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oberyn," Arthur answered back looking over the woman's shoulder noticing the tall lanky fellow eyeing him keenly with his lilac eyes as realization dawned on the young man who he was. "Viserys....."</p><p> </p><p>Viserys shrieked at the former kingsguard coming closer towards him in a rush bypassing the olive-skinned woman and Oberyn who was enjoying every moment of the predicament Arthur found now himself in. "Is that any way to acknowledge your rightful king?"</p><p> </p><p><em>You are no king of mine,</em> he would've said loudly for all to hear. Bitting down hard on his lips if ever there was a time he wished the three other Targaryens stayed away from the manse, this was the time.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Daenerys IV</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The stars above seemed to shine bright in the inky night sky while the moon glowed a red hue above them as they were led aboard the ship. It seemed faith was on their side after searching for any ship leaving for Volantis that night or any city close enough to it.</p><p>Though the crew members seemed strange and suspicious to her at best, humming words to a song in a tongue she had only heard in dreams. Their garbs black with a star sigil etched on their hooded cloaks.</p><p>There was just something queer about it all, and she desperately wanted to tell Visenya and Jon they should just return to the manse and try again in five days on the next trade ship to Volantis. </p><p>Yet knew better, both were determined to leave that night, especially her niece who claimed she would never forgive Lysandro for siding with Arthur with his petty lies. </p><p>Not that she could blame her niece, it was always hard to imagine the ones you loved lying to you for moons, thinking it was their way of protecting you, when all it was doing was hurting the other person.</p><p> </p><p>The ship made a jolt causing Dany to clutch unto the three dragon eggs tighter, not expecting the ship to depart so soon only after just boarding.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you well?" Jon asked leaving from Visenya's side to walk with Dany as they were led below deck to the chamber all three would be sharing with Ghost, who Jon had not planned to leave behind no matter how much his direwolf seemed to hate traveling by water. Though he supposed it wouldn't affect Ghost for long since it would take less time to arrive in Volatins than it did traveling to Lys from Dorne.</p><p> </p><p>"Does none of this seem suspicious to you? Especially this crew?" Dany asked searching Jon's dark grey eyes through the barely lit corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"It does, but our plans had already been made Dany, though we executed it poorly never finding out on what days certain trade ships left for Volantis. Plus even if I said we should wait, there was no telling if Visenya wouldn't have grown angrier than she has been this past few weeks when the realization finally sunk in that we were being lied to. I think finding out Lysandro was apart of Arthur's plan caused her to grow distrustful of the young lord not wanting to be around him."</p><p> </p><p>Dany hummed at Jon's words wondering if he would ever do such a thing to her, though she dared not express whatever it was she was feeling for him. It's not like he ever made or expressed his feelings towards her. Despite whatever lady Ashara or Visenya said in such regards calling her foolish for never noticing that Jon saw her as more than just a friend. Yet despite it all, Dany found herself keeping numb on asking Jon if he would ever lie to her if it was them.</p><p> </p><p>"Your cabin," the grey-haired man who was carrying the torch said eerily, opening the door for the three, causing Dany to almost beg for them to ask to be let off, though it was too late already knowing the ship had already set sail for Volantis as the older man took his leave whispering they enjoy their sleep humming that same haunting song.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two coming inside?" Visenya said holding Ghost in her arms, while Dany moved past Jon taking notice of their cabin not expecting to find inside in such condition.</p><p> </p><p>"This is," Jon began only to close his mouth when Visenya fell on one of the three beds causing him to wonder if his sister did not find any of this queer? The cabin alone seemed fit for royalty as he took in the gold-covered headboards to the beds that seemed made of feathers instead of straws or hay.</p><p>Even the table that was off towards the side looked like marble where a flagon rested next to grapes and cooked meats that Ghost already had his nose nestled into eating away.</p><p> </p><p>"Unexpected?" Dany answered for him, her eyes growing worried. "Do you think we can all swim back to shore? I do not trust these people, they seem queer like the red priests of Volantis. If it wasn't for their garb I would've suspected them followers of R'hollor."</p><p> </p><p>Visenya groaned into the pillow wanting to sleep, "if you two wish to take a swim in the water back to Lys then be my guest, I plan to stick it out." She lied, yet anything was better than returning to the manse at this time to face Lysandro knowing if she did her hatred for him would only grow stronger. "If they are kidnapping us at least we are all going together." She tried to make light of the situation yawning. "I am tired, if morning comes and we are still alive, I call that a win for team Targaryen," she whispered the last part in case anyone was outside listening while the crew hummed that melodic tune of theirs outside their cabin door.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I suppose I'll just sleep next to you then sweet niece," Dany said placing the eggs in the brazier realizing they had gone warmer since leaving the manse.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep next to Jon?" Visenya teased in Dany's ear smiling widely at how red she became like a beet from what she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you always be this forward?" Dany whispered back wanting to slap Visenya's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Well seeing as you've never kissed a boy, why not start on my brother? I'm sure he'll be a willing participant and with no one here watching over you two, all I am saying<em> is to kiss the boy</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"You forget you're here? Besides, why should I make the first move? I wouldn't even know what to do. Your brother probably has kissed dozens of girls growing up in Winterfell even if he thought himself a lords bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"I can teach you how to kiss if you want, you only need to ask, plus I doubt my brother has even kissed a girl." She smirked her lips curling as if she knew what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you so sure he hasn't kissed anyone?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know things, plus I see the way he watches you when no one is looking unsure of what to do." Visenya yawned once more, "let us go to bed, it will be dawn soon and my eyes grow heavy from not sleeping."</p><p> </p><p><em>If we are still alive,</em> Dany said to herself not wanting to think of such things, turning her head over to stare at Jon, who was busy cleaning Ghost's paws off from all the meat the direwolf had eaten, Visenya's words weighing heavy on her, just kiss the boy.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The sleepers</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The air smelled of volcanic ash this far above the ground, the moon peeking through the starless sky casting dancing shadows amongst their hooded faces that glowed like stars from the torches all around them glowing in a hue of orange and red as their leader watched and waited for the star to appear, glancing once more to the men who were placing the bodies down.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful how you lay them down," their leader said sharply watching over her followers who carefully placed the three sleepers unto the alter that was marked for each of them to be placed on along with their dragon eggs resting atop them.</p><p> </p><p>The young king's direwolf never leaving his side, as their wrapped bodies were placed on a palanquin brought down off the ship and unto the north tower by four men where the ritual would take place to wake dragons from stone along with the restoration of the lost city.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the comet appear above them coming from the east burning red, she knew the time had come, moving towards each body using her smoked colored knife covered in ancient runes, the hooded leader began chanting while her followers hummed as she cut into the three Targaryen's flesh fashioned in a pattern long lost to most, coating their dragon eggs with their blood as she chanted and sang louder waking powers of old as the ground shook violently for a few heartbeats, the heat of the land growing hotter the longer the ritual continued as the volcano behind them made a loud roaring sound coming back to life, where lava would soon flow over the island once more.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time for us to take our leave before the island swallows us also." She turned back to face the three Targaryens knowing they would remain here for a time, "rest well young dragons, when you awake the world will be a knew." </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ned IV</strong></em></span>
</p><p>The cold wind swirled around him in the morning mist, his men standing near him staring fondly into the grey clouded northern sky, where the red comet burned like flames, its tail red-like blood, causing Ned to wonder if this was what Bran meant when he said to look towards the <em>sky for your answers.</em> </p><p>Was this what he meant? would Jon and Visenya finally be coming home? The way Lyanna wanted it to be? Did he need to make preparations for their arrival? Did he need to send more men to safeguard Moat Calin away from trespassers?</p><p> </p><p>"Never have I ever seen a comet burn so bright," maester Luwin said coming next to stand by lord Stark and the direwolf he had named Wintersrose that never left his side.</p><p> </p><p>"That comet only means one thing my lord," old Nan answered causing Ned to stare at the old woman, she was older and wiser than anyone he knew besides the old maester at Castle Black.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it mean?" Ned asked fearing the answer she would give him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dragons," Nan clapped her old wrinkled hands together, "that there comet signals the return of dragons my lord..... She grew quiet right after thinking of all those who died at Summer Hall. "If only Egg was still alive to see this."</p><p> </p><p>Ned swallowed the bile that rose from his throat, could Jon and Visenya be returning to Westeros with <em>fire and blood?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>time jump next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Why do the Gods make kings and queens if not to protect the ones who can't protect themselves?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Daenerys III, ASOS)</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Arthur III</strong> </em>
</p><p>Walking aimlessly along the hot and humid streets of Volantis making his way towards the harbor uncaring if someone from his past knowingly saw him or recognized his face, as he wiped the sweat from off his forehead, blood pumping fast, feeling the heat of the sun burning into his already tanned skin through his thinly layered clothing leaving him drained and exhausted.</p><p>He was a man of the deserts of Dorne and the tropical paradise of Lys to some extent, yet none of those places could ever be compared to the heat of Volantis, making him wonder how many of the people who resided here, could ever call this dreadful city home. From those who lived in the poor slums, to the elitists who lived in their palaces and high towers on the eastern part of the city behind the two hundred feet black wall never mingling or associating themselves with those they considered of the lesser race who could not trace their lineage to old Valyria.</p><p> </p><p>Then some sold outside the streets under thinly clothed tents, where some of the poorer unknown masters often ventured being carried everywhere atop their palanquins by their slaves who wore feeble leather sandals that barely covered their feet.</p><p>Arthur was sure these men's feet both ached, burned, and at times stepped in elephant dung along the hot pavements by those who traveled the streets on their elephants instead of wheelhouses that barely allowed air to flow through them.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head not wanting to think too much on these slave masters or their sickening ways, as he passed by two acolytes draped in long red robes preaching to those who both stopped to hear their words, or kept their feet moving towards their destinations just like he was, having no care for those who preached for an unending summer as if that was a good thing for anyone?</p><p>Turning away from the acolytes and those who stopped to hear them preach, letting his feet take him towards the docks where he'd find a ship to take him back home to Lys, though he was in no rush for that ship to arrive all too soon, knowing Viserys was there still living at the manse, never leaving after Oberyn Martell surprised him learning he was still alive after so many years of no one knowing of his whereabouts.</p><p>Sighing at that memory, he could still remember the shock written on his sister's face at seeing Oberyn there with Viserys, Arianne, and his paramour in tow. Even Lysandro seemed to thank the gods the Targaryens weren't there knowing the vow Arthur took as a kingsguard meant he could never kill Viserys no matter what he'd put Daenerys through, though Arthur did take great enjoyment tormenting the silver-haired prince in the training yard, calling it toughening him up since Viserys knew nothing when it came to using a sword. Knowing one can never just count on having guards. Especially some of the guards Viserys claimed were given to him by the fat magister Illyrio Mopathis who sooner threw him out of his manse under the direction of this false prince claiming to be the son of Rhaegar and Elia. Like Oberyn, he knew Elia would never just hand over Aegon to Varys and not think of Rhaenys.</p><p> </p><p>"Seven fucking hells," Arthur whispered letting out a shallowed frustrated breath, apart from knowing this was just yet another fruitless mission in finding the three Targaryens who were now missing past four years, leaving in the middle of the night was not all that bothered him or crossed his mind. War was now brewing in Westeros and his family had already left for the mountains instead of going underground by the desert dunes. Though apart of him wished Allyria had traveled to Lys with Edric instead of hiding in the mountains regardless of how safer it was than going underground.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly seeing a huge ball of white fur run past him causing Arthur to blink twice stopping in his tracks wondering if he was hallucinating, no one else seemed to had seen what he had just seen, making him wonder if he should follow where he saw what looked like Ghost run off towards. Though the dock area was unknown to him, making him wonder if the ships that left from that side were the ones that ventured to the parts of Essos he had dared not think to go or look for the Targaryens.  </p><p>Deciding to have a look, knowing at least if his mind was playing tricks on him due to the heat, at least he wouldn't have a part of himself wondering while he sailed back to Lys, what if? Arthur let his feet take him to where what seemed like Jon's direwolf turn off towards, noticing a single ship, unlike any ship he'd ever seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"I can give you the answer for those you seek." Came a melodic voice from behind him, watching him with intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide, hands twitching, Arthur froze in place unsure if he should unsheathe Dawn from where it laid behind his back, as he turned slowly to face the person behind him, noticing the petite figure lady garbed in black, her face covered under a mask covered in the pattern of glowing stars, or maybe it was due to the sun that shun above them that gave it that effect, he wasn't sure, not wanting to think of the woman both Jon and Daenerys saw in their dreams. "And what answers is it that I seek that you know of?"</p><p> </p><p>"The ones you have sought after for four years, needing to know what became of the dreamers."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow his purple eyes darkening by what she said, he was never one to deal with these religious fanatics yet remained intrigued knowing what he sought has been missing for that amount of years. "How do I know you speak the truth? How do I know you're not lying to me just to gain my trust? And lastly, where are these so-called dreamers you speak so highly of?" He watched her gaze look out towards the Summer Sea.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see you dont believe me and require proof, what better proof than the young king's trusted companion?"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything else, Arthur felt something nudge at his back causing him to turn with his eyes going wide at how big Jon's direwolf had grown, causing him to remember how quiet the direwolf always was, never making a sound, as he reached his hand out to pet the wolf only for Ghost to run back to the dark-colored ship with stars on its sails only stopping once to make sure he saw where he ran off towards.</p><p> </p><p>"You have seen my proof witnessing the young king's direwolf, and with that, you can either board the ship that is leaving for Lys or follow me as we sail into the Smoking Sea." She replied cryptically her gaze still directed towards the open sea.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur shook his head knowing what this woman spoke of made no sense, yet he could not excuse her having Ghost. "No one that has traveled there has made it out alive," before he could finish her melodic voice cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Only those who are worthy and do not seek to gain knowledge once more for evil can withstand the curse that covers Valyria." She replied stepping away from him making her way towards her ship, as Arthur stood there unsure what to do. Not knowing if this was some sort of trap, yet knew he had nothing else to lose than to follow her.</p><p>✨✨✨✨✨</p><p>They had been at sea now for what seemed like an entire day maybe more, where he had eaten what they provided, only to wake, finding his sword had gone missing and Ghost never leaving his side, staring at him at times as if wanting to say something to him, making Arthur wonder if the wolf was warning him that he had made a mistake in trusting that woman.</p><p>Yet looking out through his window with his hand running across Ghost's fur never seeing the mist that was said to cover up the peninsula where so many ships and those seeking adventure to steal the secrets of the once-great empire of Valyria, were known to get lost in and never seen again. Well, all but the Targaryen princess who returned after a year on the back of the great black dragon Balerion the dread only to die a few days after.</p><p> </p><p>"I should not be thinking of such tales or what became of Aerea Targaryen all those years ago boy," Arthur remarked trying his best not to get stressed with the situation he was now in, deciding instead to watch how close the ship followed what looked like ruined towers and all the palaces his eyes could see, marveling at the architectural designs, saddened such knowledge or magic on how to bend stone, along with how to make Valyrian steel was lost.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Ghost whine, caused Arthur to look towards the door, knowing whenever the direwolf acted this way it meant someone was coming, as the door opened and the woman he spoke with by the docks walked inside holding a goblet in hand. "Drink this."</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I? How do I know it's not poison?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because if we wanted to poison or kill you, we would've done it while you slept." She laughed in that melodic tone that made him feel foolish, knowing his life and that of the Targaryens was hers to toy with.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the goblet from her swallowing its entire content as he stared into her gold-colored eyes before handing it back to her, waiting to feel whatever effects that sweet substance would do to him, yet nothing happened,</p><p> </p><p>"As I said, if we wanted you dead, you would be dead, but the young king and the princesses will need your guidance and help when the time comes. War is on the horizon and it has nothing to do with the petty squabble going on in Westeros, even though the Targaryens will need to work together to put an end to the wars before it becomes too late."</p><p> </p><p>Not thinking straight as the words left his lips wishing to take them back. "And what of Viserys? He's Targaryen also why wasn't he taken here?"</p><p> </p><p>"As I said to you before, those who are unworthy cannot go past the mist. Viserys would only seek power like many of those who have died searching to learn the secrets this island holds."</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask why he was allowed access, along with her and those he noticed on the ship the day he board, yet in the end, swallowed his words by what she said next. "All will be answered once the awakening begins."</p><p> </p><p>To this, Arthur did not miss the way Ghost whined covering his paws under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Our king seems eager to be back inside of his body...."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Arthur said in shock until she laid her hand on his shoulder and all he saw was darkness falling back on the feathered bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep well lord commander," she whispered before turning to face the direwolf, "and to you my king, it will soon be time for the awakening ritual to begin, remember all that you, your sister, and aunt have learned here. Remember what I have taught you about the Three-Eyed Crow, never trust those who play their own games."</p><p> </p><p>With that Ghost watched the woman who has haunted his dreams leave.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Visenya IV</strong></em>
</p><p>Resting lazily at her uncle's feet watching all those that were gathered in the great hall of Winterfell, while her uncle spoke on all the troubles that were facing Westeros to men and women who seemed to not care about what was happening in the south, since it was of no concern to them, preferring their liege lord deal with the issues the North was facing.</p><p> </p><p>"War is brewing across Westeros my lords, between the king and a young man styling himself as the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell," Ned said eyeing each one of his bannermen in the eye before continuing with his speech. "It is said that he has taken the Martell princess Arianne for his bride and already many lords have sided with him calling for an end to the Baratheon and Lannister rule, after the young man used trickery in capturing the Stormlands, taking both Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell as prisoners. Resulting in House Tyrell and most of their bannermen staying neutral." Ned sighed at the words that left his mouth knowing he could not blame lord Tyrell for staying out when it was his own son that was captured, a boy who was related to three major houses of the Reach, Tyrell's Hightower and Redwyne.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true the young man was caught in bed with Renly Baratheon?" A voice rang out, causing Ned to swallow the words he wanted to say regarding Renly being a good young man since he knew nothing of the Tyrell knight. Yet deciding to speak on the reasons why he called his bannermen, knowing not every part of Westeros agreed with same-sex relations, especially a place like the North.</p><p> </p><p>Looking towards his wife, seeing her shake her head for him to continue with what needed to be said, all the, while his oldest son Robb sat to his right, continuing to do as he asked of him. To watch those that gathered, seeing who was whispering to who, wanting to avoid any kind of civil war within the northern territory for what he needed to say."I did not call you here today into my home to discuss us allying ourselves with either the Baratheons or Lannisters my lords, but to ask for your help concerning the Riverlands. Right now Tywin Lannister has his men pillaging and raping his way through the Riverlands because of so many of their lords refusing the call, including that of my good sister Lysa, who has also refused the call to send men for the war.</p><p> </p><p>"I say we leave the southron cunts to deal with their own battles lord Stark, we have enough going on in the North against these Wildings who are now crossing over the wall at an alarming rate." Lord Umber called out from where he sat as those around him knocked their ale cups against the tables in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"My lords," Catelyn stood only for many of the lords to turn face away from her grunting in annoyance, causing her to stand straighter knowing she would not cower for what she needed to say to them, knowing she would leave Rhaegar's name out of it. "When my dear Brandon and goodfather lord Ricard Stark were killed by the mad king, do not forget who came to the North's defense, went to war alongside your people in seeking an end to the mad king's tyranny. While your lands didn't suffer, my people's lands did." She did not get to finish her words, already being cut off.</p><p> </p><p>"The Riverlands can never be protected my lady, hence why your sister has not sent Vale knights to help Edmure in his fight, another reason why his bannermen have turned away from him, calling him weak, now aligning themselves with this Aegon to fight the Lannisters back with the help of the Golden Company.</p><p> </p><p>"Which will result in my brother being disposed and house Tully no longer being the rulers over the Riverlands since my family fought against the Targaryens same as yours. How long do you think this king Aegon is going to sit back before setting his eyes on the North my lords?" Catelyn shot back, yet no matter what she said, it seemed these hardened men did not care to answer her brother's call.</p><p> </p><p>"Winter is almost upon us, no southern army can withstand the cold, especially with Moat Calin being fortified once more my lady." A man from house Flint stood up to say receiving a bunch of ayes in agreement, causing Catelyn to remain speechless with what he said after, causing the room to erupt.</p><p> </p><p>"House Targaryen gave your family the power to rule over the Riverlands, it only seems fitting they take it back. I don't know if I speak for everyone but I do speak for myself. We should be dealing with the issues facing the North and not what's facing the south."</p><p> </p><p>Standing on her haunches noticing the bastard whispering something in his father's ear, before leaving the great hall, making her wonder what he was up to knowing one could never trust a Bolton regardless if this one was a bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Making her leave walking into the shadows sniffing the air to pick up his scent as she stalked behind him silently like a cat, noticing he was going off towards where the glasshouse was located, as the wolf sniffed the air once more, smelling a familiar scent of someone who should not be outside of their chamber with some many bannermen visiting Winterfell.</p><p>✨✨✨✨</p><p>"It is a most lovely day for a walk, wouldn't you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Fidgeting not knowing where to turn, noticing none of her father's guards were close, "I do not wish for any company_" She would've said bastard or run, but he was blocking the only exit from where the glasshouses were located.</p><p>"I wasn't asking," Ramsay drawled smiling that sadistic smile that crept everyone of the servants and lord's daughters who had accompanied their fathers in case one of them caught the eye of Robb.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to try and run past him, dropping the flowers she had gathered, yet no matter her attempt, she did not get far as the bastard grabbed her by the waist causing Sansa to stump on his feet, until his arm elbowed her in the face, causing her to fall back into the snow reaching her hand over her face where he had hit hard into. "You fucking bitch, just for that I'm going to enjoy taking you like how a man takes a whor_"</p><p> </p><p>She could taste the man's warm blood, gripping tightly to his neck hearing it break under her strength as the snow around her turned to red slush leaving a tear-filled Sansa reaching for her after what the Bolton bastard had just tried to do to her, knowing he would surely kill her after he was done having his way.</p><p>"Come here Wintersrose," Sansa beckoned needing to seek comfort in the warm furs of her father's wolf who had saved her from the sadistic Ramsay Snow, not listening to her father who told his children to not go anywhere alone, especially with so many northerners around the castle. Yet she was foolish to listen to his warnings, only wishing to gather some of her mother's flowers for her room that was starting to feel stuffy.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to express to her cousin that she was now safe, knowing all that the girl would hear was her whines, deciding instead to lick where the bruise was located from where the Bolton bastard had hit her, wishing to convey that she was safe now, yet still needed for her to get up and seek out her father, letting him know what transpired here, already feeling herself being tugged away from the direwolf's mind, being called back to where she slept. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>The Awakening</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The stars shined brightly in the night's sky as several dragons danced above purring their whimsical songs for the lands to hear while those below began the awakening ritual to wake the dragonlords from their sleep. Four years they have waited for this night to come, where three of them would have riders ready, while the others would have to wait until those that would ride them would be born.</p><p> </p><p>Humming a tune as old as time, stepping forward beckoning the dragon's closer her mask covered in stars, knowing these Dragonriders would not be like the ones of old, who brought down the wrath of the gods for their sins. The powers that were granted to them was for good and not to do evil, yet even with learning secrets of the Great Empire of the Dawn, men's hearts sometimes turned evil, believing themselves gods when they were mere instruments that were supposed to do good and not wrong, until the day all was lost, where the earth shook, volcanos erupted and the seas swallowed Valyria for a hundred years until one came riding on a dragon that was born from these very lands. Only to fail her trials from her heart not being pure.</p><p> </p><p>Gazing towards the sky, raising her hand high, as the dragons showered her and the dreamers in flames, her voice echoing in their thoughts. "Go now young dragons, use the knowledge you've learned for good."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the woman and her acolytes disappeared as three bodies moved, and opened their eyes for the first time in four years to the songs of dragons and magic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 🙂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>